The Happenings of Gabrielle's Confessed Love of Frodo Baggins
by GiGi Babineaux
Summary: A roleplay turned novel, Gabrielle accidentally falls in love with a hobbit who is seriously considering leaving forever.
1. An Introduction

After I watched Return of the King, I was devastated. More than most people realized. The feelings I felt were very real. It didn't matter if the characters weren't real. They were real to me. Their pain was real to me. Everything was real.

 _"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."_  
Tolkien himself said that.

I spent the first month and a half after I watched the ending in a state of depression. How could Frodo have left Middle Earth? Of course, I knew why. It was just hard to accept. He is my favorite fictional character of all time. The thought that he was so tragically hurt that he couldn't wait until death to find peace was unbearable.

There had to be a way to make it better.

One day, I wrote an unsent letter on a website's forum to Frodo, lamenting his departure. My dear friend, who goes by "Glomp" on this particular website, responded, signing the letter as "Frodo." Since this was a thread for unsent letters, we moved the back and forth to Private Messaging. That February, a roleplay was born. It helped a lot. The pain this fictional story had caused me became bearable, and there were (and still are) times that I had forgotten that Frodo had ever left. Before we knew it, it was October, and we had written over 40,000 words. That's long enough to be considered a novella, which is not quite a novel, but close!

 _We can't keep this story to ourselves,_ I thought. _There must be other people we can help._

So here it is. It's not done yet, and probably won't be for a long time. There's too much to explore with the characters of Frodo and Gabrielle and their friends and family and loved ones.

Just so you are all aware, Gabrielle was always played by me, and Frodo Baggins was always played by Glomp. We both used the rest of the characters as we pleased, so it would be too difficult to attribute every line of the story to one or the other.  
Know that we wrote this together, and these are not just my words. Far from it.

 **I dedicate this retelling of this RP firstly to Glomp. Thank you for your friendship and inspiring words, mellon nin.**

 **And to all who hurt as deeply with Frodo as I did (and still do):**

 ** _Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass..._**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival at Bag End

Gabrielle was ready to go. It would be a little bit less than a week's journey from Rivendell to the Shire. She could not wait to see her beloved friends again. But before she left she had to ask a certain hobbit a very important question.

She found him where she usually did, sitting on a bench writing intently in leather-bound book. Although today, he was asleep over the aforementioned book.

"Bilbo!" she cried. "I need your help!"

Bilbo jumped. "Well, don't just stand there, what is it?"

Gabrielle collapsed in the bench next to him, suddenly feeling embarrassed With a blush she confessed, "I've fallen in love with your nephew."

Bilbo, though obviously amused, tried to hide it. "And what does Frodo think about this?"

"I don't know. I haven't told him," she said. "I'm afraid he won't tell me how he feels about it even if I did."

Bilbo continued to try to hide his amusement. "That's one thing I found out about Frodo. He won't tell anyone anything until he's ready."

Gabrielle nodded understandingly. "Okay. So, last time I was in the Shire, after four years of knowing each other, he finally smiled at me without blushing for once. And also we had a nap together under a tree one time. Are those good signs?"

Bilbo took a second to consider. "They might be."

She smiled with new hope. "That's good. What should I do now?"

"Proceed with caution."

"Yes, sir. Sound advice." She fidgeted with excitement. But suddenly, she realized she didn't have too long before the time came when the Elves of Rivendell would leave for the Undying Lands, probably taking Frodo with them. She frowned and looked at Bilbo suspiciously. "Why do you think this is funny?"

Bilbo answered honestly, "I've had this talk with young hobbits before."

Gabrielle smirked. "I am not a hobbit."

The Shire was lovely in autumn. It was always lovely.

Hitching her bag up her back slightly, she walked towards Bag End, leading her horse behind her. She finally made it, and wrapped the horse's reins around the gate post. Excited, she jumped over the aforementioned gate and knocked on the front door.

Immediately, there was frantic scrambling and banging from inside, before the door burst open and Elanor came running out, knocking Gabrielle over.

She laughed, "Hello, darling!" Then she stood up and brushed her red dress off as Sam came to the door, looking frazzled.

"Hello, Sam!" Gabrielle said cheerily, giving him a hug.

Pippin peeped from behind Sam. "Gabrielle! You're here!"

"Yep!" she answered, hugging him.

"Come in," Sam said, stepping aside and letting her duck in. He led her to the guest room, where she left her bag.

"Do you know where Frodo happens to be?" Gabrielle asked, excited to see him.

"Mr. Frodo's outside, escaping from the noise. We've been trying to do some cleaning before your arrival," Sam answered.

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll come help you in a minute."

Sam smiled understandingly. "No need. Stay with him as long as you like."

Embarrassed, Gabrielle blushed, but took the offer and ran out to the back of the house, and called Frodo's name.

Frodo was sitting in the tree, and nearly fell out, he was so startled. "Yes?" He saw her. "Oh. Hello, Gabrielle."

"Don't fall out of the tree, now," Gabrielle laughed. "I'm not sure I could catch you." She climbed the tree and sat on the branch beside him. Spreading her arms out melodramatically, she said longingly, "I missed the Shire."

"I suppose you did."

Gabrielle smiled at the beautiful surroundings and leaned her back against the tree trunk. "I missed you, too," she said, turning to Frodo, making him chuckle. "What's so funny?" she smiled.

"You are."

"Don't make fun, I was being serious."

Frodo hid his smile. "Never mind."

"I can see you smiling, Frodo Baggins!"

Frodo grinned.

"What did I do that was so amusing?"

"You, being dramatic," Frodo admitted. "You remind me of Pippin sometimes."

"Oh." After a moment of consideration, Gabrielle decided that was a compliment. "I can understand why. Do you consider that a good or a bad thing?"

Frodo answered, "Usually good, but it depends."

Gabrielle laughed. "Oh, really?" She was quite amused, and swung her legs as she thought. "I think all of us have that little spark of Pippin inside of us. Pippin himself just got an overdose. And some people blow on that little spark of Pippin Intuition more than others. Some just choose to ignore it."

Frodo blinked. "Did you just make that up?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I don't know. I might have heard something of the like somewhere. But I did make up 'Pippin Intuition,'" grinning, she added, "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does," Frodo smiled.

Smiling back, Gabrielle replied, "I'll have to tell that to him."

It was at that moment that Pippin peeked over the bushes. "Tell me what, now?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, and Frodo, indignant, cried, "Pip! What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

It was at that moment that, attempting to climb down, Gabrielle slipped and fell right on top of the eavesdropping Hobbit.

Pippin let out a muffled squeak as she quickly got off of him, not wanting to squish him.

"Pippin!" she said frantically. "Are you alright, darling?

Pippin jumped up almost immediately. "Yes."

Gabrielle couldn't help rolling her eyes again, and Frodo began to laugh.

"It's not funny," Pippin glared at the other hobbit, hurt.

Gabrielle began to brush the dust off of Pippin's clothing.

As Frodo climbed down the tree (considerably more gracefully than his human friend had), Gabrielle leaned in closer to Pippin and whispered, "Pippin, please. There isn't much time. You have to understand."

Pippin just gave her a confused look.

She sighed and pushed a curl out of his face. "Just behave yourself, Pip."

He agreed promptly, which led Gabrielle to believe he didn't mean it whatsoever. "Alright."

Still, she was grateful for the fleeting effort and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

Frodo made it down from the tree and walked towards them.

"Well, come on. Sam needs help cleaning the house. Maybe we can take care of Elanor and Frodo G. while he and Rosie clean."

"That'd probably help them," Pippin agreed cheerily. "Little Frodo has a genius for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Frodo looked at Pippin. "I think he gets that timing from his uncle."

Pippin grinned.

Gabrielle looked at him curiously.

Frodo caught her looking and explained. "He 'helped' us get ready for one of Bilbo's parties when he was about four. He kept pinching food, spilling things everywhere, breaking dishes, and he somehow ended up in the cake bowl."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Gabrielle laughed. "Come on." She skipped the few steps to the door of Bag End and opened it. "Hello?"

More banging noises came from another room.

"Spideeeeee!" came Frodo G.'s amused cry, followed by Elanor, "EEEEEEEE!"

"Calm down, you two," came Sam's voice, and a slight *thump.* Sam came to the door. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Gabrielle smiled. "Would you like Frodo, Pippin and me to get them out of your hair for a while?"

Sam looked relieved. "That'd be wonderful, Miss Gabrielle."

"Please, Sam, just call me Gabrielle." She gestured to Elanor and Frodo G. to follow her. "Come on, darlings. We're going to leave your mommy and daddy alone for a little while."

Sam flushed. "Yes, Miss, I mean, er…Gabrielle?"

Frodo G. came running to her with his arms out, squealing happily, "Spideeeeee!"

"You'll get the hang of it, Sam." She picked up Frodo G. "Don't worry, darling, your father is an expert at killing spiders." She hitched him farther up on her hip, and took Elanor's hand. "We'll bring them back in time for supper."

"Thank you, Miss…ah…"

Frodo B. chuckled and smiled proudly at his friend.

"Good-bye!" Gabrielle smiled at Sam and walked out the door, which Elanor closed.

"Where shall we go?" asked Pippin.

Gabrielle answered, "I don't know. Perhaps we should play hide and seek. She turned to the tiny hobbit on her hip. "What do you think?"

"Seeeeeeeeek!" he agreed.

"We can try," Pippin grinned.

Gabrielle put Frodo G. down, and said to the other Frodo, "Would you please take his hand? I can't bend down that low and walk."

He complied with a smile at his honorary nephew, who was attempting to skip and tripped over his own feet and fell over. Frodo laughed and pulled him up. "Easy there."

"I have never felt too tall until this moment, I can tell you that," Gabrielle noted.

Pippin looked confused, and Gabrielle explained, "As unbelievable as it may sound, I am short for a human."

"But you're huge!" Elanor said.

"And you're tiny!" Gabrielle answered, and began to tickle her.

Elanor squealed and giggled hysterically. "St-st-stop! Please?"

"As you wish!" Gabrielle said, letting her go. "Alright, hide-and-seek it is. Elanor, since you have just undergone the cruelest form of unrequited punishment, you can be It if you so desire."

"I be It," Elanor agreed, putting her hands over her eyes. She began to count. "One—"

They scattered, and Gabrielle ran off to hide in what turned out to be the rose bushes. She gasped, "Bad idea!" and wished she had known that these were rose bushes before she jumped.

Frodo B. stifled a giggle and took his namesake to hide with him inside a non-prickly bush, while Pippin hastily climbed a tree.

"—ten!" Elanor finished counting.

Gabrielle scowled at Frodo, having heard his stifled giggle, then winced at the sharp thorns poking her skin.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Pippin subtly tossed pine needles at her from his perch, then moved out of sight.

Gabrielle looked up at Pippin with a smile of amusement, wincing as a thorn pricked her arm and a bead of blood surfaced.

Elanor looked up in the direction of the pine needles, and seeing nothing, kept looking. She stopped in front of the bushes and giggled. "Miss Gabrielle, it's a bad idea to hide in the wose bushes."

"I think I'm stuck," Gabrielle said.

"I get you out," Elanor said, gently pushing the the branches of the bush apart gently.

Gabrielle said quickly, "No no no! Get back. I don't want you to get cut." She tried to sit up, but tripped and felt the thorns scrape her. "PIPPIN! FRODO! HELP ME!" she yelled.

Frodo answered her call and came out of the bush, leaving his namesake behind. "Hold still, Gabrielle," he grinned. "I'll have you out in just a minute." He gently started disentangling her from the rose bush, and Gabrielle was able to sit up.

"I need to stand, but my legs are trapped. Will you lend me your arms for a second, please?" Gabrielle asked.

Frodo nodded, holding his hands out for her. She grabbed his wrist and was able to hoist herself out, but she tripped, falling on top of him, knocking her foreheads together. "Ouch!" Gabrielle cried, scrambling off of him, and then helping him to his feet. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Thank you for helping me out of that bush. Now I understand the meaning of the phrase look before you leap…"

Frodo grinned and rubbed his head. "I think I'm alright."

With a happy squeal, Frodo G. tumbled out of the bush.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle laughed guiltily, giving Frodo a quick hug.

"That's alright. I've had worse bumps."

Gabrielle blushed, and Elanor tugged her skirt. "Where is Uncle Pip?"

"Oh. Ehm…"

Before she could answer, Pippin fell out of the tree.


	3. Chapter 2: Athelas

"PIPPIN!" Gabrielle cried.

Pippin sat up slowly and gave a wobbly grin. "I think I won."

Frodo was alarmed. "Pip, are you alright?"

"I think you did win," Gabrielle agreed, running to his side and offering help. "Can you stand?"

Pippin took her hands and hauled himself up. "I'll be alright." Gabrielle linked his arm in hers, for he was still unsteady.

"Again?" Frodo G. asked.

"It's up to Pip," Gabrielle answered, turning to him with concern.

Frodo B. looked at Pippin carefully. "Are you _sure_ you're alright? You may be bigger than the Bullroarer, but you're not indestructible."

Pippin said, "Frodo. I'm fine, really."

He then collapsed.

"Oh, my!" Gabrielle caught him around the waist. "What do we do? He passed out!" Frodo turned pale. "Elanor, run back to the house and tell your dad that Pippin's hurt bad and to get a healer. Can you do that?" Elanor nodded and started running towards Bag End.

"Let's take him back. Gently," Frodo said.

Gabrielle mumbled a prayer for strength, and slowly lifted Pippin off the ground, slinging him over shoulder. "I've got him. Where do we go?"

"Bag End," Frodo answered, picking up his namesake.

"Right," Gabrielle said, and the two hurried home.

They arrived less than five minutes later, and Frodo knocked frantically on the door.

"SAM! ROSIE!" Gabrielle yelled.

Rosie opened the door. "Hello, Gabrielle. Sam's gone to get the healer. I've got a bed for Pippin ready." She ushered the four of them inside, and Gabrielle lay Pippin down on the aforementioned bed, kneeling beside him. She stroked his forehead gently.

"You're going to be alright, Pip," she muttered, more to herself than to Pippin. She looked at Frodo, who was resisting the urge to pace. He sat down, then stood up again and knelt next to Gabrielle. With a shaky smile, he asked, "F-falling out of a tree couldn't be worse than landing under a troll, could it?"

Gabrielle took Frodo's hand cautiously. "I don't think it's any worse."

Frodo nodded, placing his other hand on Pip's arm.

Sam came running in with the healer. "How bad is it?"

Gabrielle squeezed Frodo's hand once, and looked over at them. "I don't know! He's out cold." She bit her lip nervously.

The healer knelt on the other side of the bed and examined Pippin thoroughly. "Nothing's broken, though he's got a nasty cut on his head."

Frodo G. wandered into the room. "Why Uncle Pip sleeping?"

Gabrielle hugged him with her free arm. "He's hurt, but he'll be okay soon." She looked up at the Healer. "Won't he?"

"I think he will be, though it might depend on if he wakes up soon. I'll need to put some stitches in that cut before he does," the healer answered, starting to clean the wound.

Gabrielle hugged Frodo G. tighter, and clung to Frodo B.'s hand as the healer finished cleaning and stitching Pippin's head.

"Thats all I can do, I'm afraid," the healer said. "If he doesn't regain consciousness by the morning, come and get me again."

"Thank you," Sam said, escorting him to the door.

Pippin stirred slightly and moaned.

Gabrielle let go of both Frodos and took Pippin's hand in hers. "Pip? Speak to me! Are you okay?"

"Trolls…" Pippin mumbled.

"Trolls?" Gabrielle looked at Frodo B. in confusion.

Frodo answered, "I think he's thinking of the one he was almost crushed under."

Pippin opened his eyes blearily. "Did we win?"

"Oh," Gabrielle said, looking down at Pippin. "You did, darling. A long time ago."

"The…the eagles are coming," Pippin said.

Frodo moved closer to him. "Pip, don't you remember where we are?"

Gabrielle was worried. "I hope he doesn't have amnesia. Pippin, do you know who I am?"

"You're Gabrielle, but what are you doing here?" Pippin asked.

"We're at Bag End. I'm here visiting."

Pippin was very confused. "Bag End?" He then made eye contact with Frodo and gasped, trying to sit up.

"Pippin, no," Gabrielle pushed him back down gently. "Don't you remember? We're in the Shire. We were playing hide and seek and you fell out of a tree and got a cut, but you'll be alright."

Pippin frowned. "Maybe…"

Sam came in and knelt down on Frodo's other side. "Well, what *do* you remember?"

Pippin frowned in concentration. "Somebody was in a rose bush."

Frodo clutched Sam's hand anxiously, and Gabrielle smiled. "Yes! That's right, Pippin! That was me."

Pippin smiled at her drowsily, then yawned. "Eagles…"

Gabrielle sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. "This is all my fault…" she muttered.

"Of course it's not," Frodo said firmly.

Gabrielle was frustrated with her near success, and tried not to cry, but a few hot tears escaped her eyes.

Frodo did something he rarely did without prompting, and hugged her. Frodo G. tumbled into her lap and said, "Don't cry."

Gabrielle hugged Frodo back, and smiled down at Frodo G. "I'll try not to."

Pippin yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, Mr. Pippin. You need to stay awake," Sam said.

Frodo sat up suddenly. "Athelas! I knew we were forgetting something."

Gabrielle stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why do we need athelas? What can it do?"

"It helps just about everything," Frodo answered.

"Oh. Okay. Right," Gabrielle said.

Sam turned to Rosie, who had just returned after a brief absence. "Rosie, do you—" "Way ahead of you," Rosie said, handing him a basket of athelas.

Sam went for a bowl of water and started crushing some of the healing plant into it.

Gabrielle turned to Pippin, who was half asleep, and put a hand on his cheek. "Pippin, wake up! You need to try stay awake."

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"Because you hurt your head. Open your eyes and look at me," Gabrielle ordered. "Stay awake."

Pippin muttered something about sleep, but kept eye contact with her.

"You can't sleep yet," Gabrielle said.

"That smells good," Pippin said.

Gabrielle was confused. "The athelas?"

Sam came over with it, and Pippin nodded.

"Hurry, Sam," Rosie said.

He nodded, dipping a cloth in the athelas and wiping Pippin's head with it.

Elanor began to cry a little. "Is he going to die?"

Rosie picked her daughter up. "No, my dear, he is not going to die."

Frodo G. started crying because his sister was crying, and Gabrielle scooped him up. "I'll take them outside," she said to Rosie. "We can pick flowers for Pippin." To Elanor she asked, "How does that sound?" Elanor nodded, and her mother set her down. She tried to take Gabrielle's hand.

"I'm sorry darling, I can't hold your hand and carry your brother at the same time." She turned to Frodo B. "Would you mind accompanying us?"

Frodo B. looked slightly torn, watching Pippin anxiously. "Go on, Mr. Frodo. We can look after Mr. Pippin, and you need to do something besides just worry," Sam said.

Gabrielle spoke loud enough only for Frodo to hear. "You can't be worrying about things too much. Pippin will be fine. I'm sure in a few days he'll be his old self again."

Sam, overhearing the last sentence, agreed, "He will be."

Frodo gave a small smile. "There's no getting rid of that rascal."

Gabrielle smiled back weakly. "Absolutely not."

Frodo straightened and took his namesake from Gabrielle. "Right, then. Flowers."

Smiling for real, Gabrielle picked up Elanor and followed Frodo outside of the house.

"Flowers!" Frodo G. said happily, and Frodo B. chuckled.

"Anything but roses," Gabrielle said.

Elanor laughed.

Frodo smiled and looked around the garden. "Let's see what we have here."

Gabrielle set Elanor down and knelt beside her and Frodo B. "How about a daffodil?" she asked, pointing to the yellow flowers.

Elanor nodded, and carefully picked one.

Gabrielle picked another daffodil and handed it to Frodo G., who waved it around like a flag.

"Careful!" Gabrielle said, amused. "Don't shake the petals off." She picked a purple flower she didn't know the name of and also handed it to him.

Frodo G. giggled and waved both flowers happily.

Frodo B. had been very quiet, and Gabrielle touched his hand briefly. "Are you alright?"

He started. "I think so."

Gabrielle stood and brushed herself off, then put her hands gently on his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Frodo nodded, and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. Frodo refused to make eye contact with her, and looked at the ground. So Gabrielle knelt on the ground and looked up at him. She whispered softly so the kids couldn't hear, "What's wrong, Frodo? Please let me help you."

Frodo shrugged again, and Elanor came up and tugged Gabrielle's skirt. "What's wrong?"

"Your uncle is having a breakdown. Will you please take your brother inside?" Gabrielle asked. "You can give the flowers to Uncle Pippin. I need to talk to Frodo for a little bit."

Elanor nodded understandingly, and called her brother. "Frodo!"

Frodo G. was holding various flowers, and Elanor led him inside.

Frodo B. snorted, bemused. "I am not having a breakdown."

"Maybe not in the usual sense of the word," Gabrielle argued.

"I'm not having a breakdown."

"Then why are you getting so easily distracted? That's not like you."

"Just a bit worried."

Gabrielle considered. "Okay, maybe you're not having a breakdown. Yet. But worrying isn't healthy. It can lead to breakdowns."

Frodo snorted again, but smiled. "Tell that to Sam."

"Sam is a special case," Gabrielle said. "He knows what he's doing. It's his worrying that got you to Mordor and back alive."

Frodo chuckled. "True."

Gabrielle smiled. "That said, you and Sam are very different people. Just be careful. Try not to worry too much."

"Did I ever tell you about when we were both sick in Minas Tirith?" asked Frodo.

"No, you haven't," Gabrielle answered.

Frodo sat down and said, "I could use all of the tricks he uses on me on him, and of course he kept using them on me."

Gabrielle sat down in front of him and leaned forward a bit so they could make eye contact comfortably. "I'm confused."

"Sam is very mother-hennish whenever I'm sick. When he's sick, it's my turn."

Gabrielle laughed. "That sounds like a struggle. Does he allow you to mother him?"

Frodo grinned. "He protests, but I do it anyway."

"I know people like that," Gabrielle smiled.

"Since we both do it, when we're both sick, it's…interesting."

Gabrielle shook her head affectionately. "I've never been to Minas Tirith. What is it like?"

"It's beautiful, but there's not much green," Frodo answered.

Gabrielle thought about it for a second, then answered, "Then I suppose I would get tired after a while. Maybe I can convince Aragorn to let us plant some grass." After a brief pause, she asked, "If you were to live anywhere besides here, where would you live?"

Frodo looked a little surprised, but answered carefully, "Maybe in Lothlórien, or Rivendell, or…"

Gabrielle looked at him suspiciously. "…or?"

"Or the sea."

Gabrielle bit her lip. The worst had been confirmed, and she could feel a pit in her stomach.

Frodo cocked his head. "You alright?"

Gabrielle cleared her throat, nodded, then stopped and shook her head.

Frodo looked at her with confusion.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Gabrielle asked, her voice shaky.

Frodo's eyes widened in shock. "How did you…"

"You're distancing yourself. Trying not to get emotionally attached to anyone and severing the connections with the friends you already have." Gabrielle gasped for breath, but couldn't stop tears from running down her cheeks, and she looked away. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Frodo hugged his knees. "I—I haven't completely decided yet, but I've been thinking about it. Don't tell Sam."

Gabrielle shook her head, unable to speak, and buried her face in her knees, trying to hide her sobs.

Hesitantly, Frodo knelt beside her and hugged her.

Gabrielle slowly hugged him back, crying quietly into his shoulder. "I wish I could t-t-take your pain away," she choked out.

"I know," Frodo whispered.

Managing to calm down sufficiently after a few minutes, she let Frodo go and kissed his cheek softly, making him blush.

She took his hand carefully and looked up at him. "No matter if you decide to leave or stay, I will support your decision. Your well-being comes first."

Frodo nodded, and looked at the ground.

"Frodo? Gabrielle?" Rosie came out and found them holding hands. "Oh. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?

"Er—" Gabrielle stuttered.

Frodo let go of her hand. "N-no! Not at all. How's Pip?"

Gabrielle hid her hand behind her back, and Rosie raised an eyebrow at them. "Pippin is perfectly alright. The athelas fixed him right up. It's time for dinner."

"I knew he'd be alright," Gabrielle said with relief, blushing and looking at Frodo nervously.

Frodo nodded at Rosie, and stood up to head inside. Gabrielle followed the two hobbits, trying to calm down from the previous emotional rollercoaster and stop herself from blushing so much.


	4. Chapter 3: First Confessions

Inside the house, Frodo peeked into Pippin's room, Gabrielle close behind. "Pip?"

Pippin was sitting up and complaining to Sam. "I'm alright. The athelas worked! Can I get up now?" He saw Frodo and Gabrielle and said to them, "Oh, hello."

Gabrielle nudged Frodo into the room gently. "Hello, Pippin. How are you feeling?"

"Fine! Except that Sam won't let me get up," Pippin added accusingly.

Frodo sighed in relief and gently hugged him. "Peregrin Took, if you scare me like that again…"

"What's a person to do while playing hide and seek? Jump in the rose bushes?" demanded Pippin.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Oh, _Pippin."_ She hugged him and then ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Preferably not fall out of a tree," Frodo answered. "Honestly, Pip. Don't you think that the troll was enough?"

Pippin shrugged. "It's not every day one falls out of a tree." With a cough he said more quietly, "Or jumps into the rose bushes."

"And who is better off, may I ask?" Gabrielle demanded.

Pippin just grinned at her.

Frodo chuckled.

The other Frodo came charging into the room and tried to climb the bed. "Seeeeeeek!"

Gabrielle picked him up and cuddled him. "No more hide and see for Uncle Pip."

"Or you, for that matter," Pippin said.

Frodo hid his laughter well and began to tickle his namesake, who squirmed in Gabrielle's arms, laughing.

Gabrielle smiled.

Rosie knocked on the open door. "Come on, everyone! Dinner is getting cold!"

"Frodo, stop tormenting the poor child!" Gabrielle laughed, slinging the aforementioned child over her shoulder, and proceeding to carry him out of the room.

"Don't I get any?" Pippin asked Rosie, giving her the puppy face.

"He shouldn't be walking about," Sam protested.

Rosie answered, "Sam, he'll be fine. We'll prop him up on a chair."

Gabrielle returned from depositing Frodo G. in the dining room. "I'll carry him if it will put Sam's mind at ease."

Pippin rolled his eyes at Sam. "Frodo, was he this bad in Mordor?"

"Well…" Frodo said, smiling at Sam, "Yes and no."

Gabrielle pointed out, "They're both alive, so I guess whatever Sam did worked."

Pippin spread his arms out melodramatically. "Then you may carry me to my seat."

"Yes, your highness," Gabrielle laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist and another under his knees. "Hold on tight."

Frodo muffled his laughter as he walked out with Sam, and Gabrielle lifted Pippin off the bed.

"Good grief, hold on tighter!" she demanded, and Pippin obliged.

"Whoa. Don't drop me," Pippin said.

Gabrielle answered, "I won't. If I do, Sam will never speak to me again." She carried him to the dining room and set him down carefully on a chair. "There we are."

Frodo sat down and chuckled. "Was that so bad, Pip?"

Sam smiled, and Gabrielle sat in between Frodo and Rosie. Pippin said, "It wasn't quite as bad as falling out of a tree."

Frodo raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Not _quite_ as bad?"

Gabrielle laughed, and Pippin grinned.

Elanor walked in with a bunch of flowers and handed them to Pippin proudly. "For you!"

"Why, thank you!" Pippin said, taking the flowers and sniffing them dramatically.

Elanor hugged Pippin, and he hugged her back.

"Come on, Elanor, sit down now," Rosie chided. Elanor obeyed her mother and sat next to Sam. Rosie got up and took the flowers from Pippin, putting them in a vase of water.

"Tomorrow when we eat," Pippin said to Frodo and Gabrielle, who shook her head in affectionate exasperation.

Frodo smiled. "Hungry?"

"Always," Pippin answered.

"Now I know you're feeling better," Frodo said, and as Rosie came to table, he added, "Well, let's eat."

Rosie finally sat down. "Yes. We can eat now."

"Good," Pippin said, reaching for the food.

Gabrielle began to eat her stew, and smiled at Frodo G., who was attempting to eat with his hands. She made the mistake of remembering Frodo's desire to leave, and, even though she tried to hide it, her face fell.

Sam noticed the sudden change in her features. "What's wrong, Miss Gabrielle?"

"Hm?" she started. "Oh. Nothing. And it's just Gabrielle."

Sam and Rosie exchanged knowing looks. Gabrielle blushed, unable to hide that either.

Frodo B. suddenly looked very interested in his stew.

"Am I missing something?" Pippin asked.

"Missing what?" Frodo asked, a bit too quickly.

Elanor said very seriously to Pippin, "I think Uncle Frodo and Gabrielle are in love."

Gabrielle choked on her stew.

"Frodo?" Pippin raised his eyebrows, "You're very interested in that stew."

Frodo, of course, ignored him.

"Elanor, don't say things like that," Rosie scolded.

Gabrielle drank her water frantically in an attempt to recover from choking.

"Frodo, Gabrielle, you're both as red as roses," Pippin smiled.

"I wonder how this stew would look on a certain Took's head?" Frodo said.

Gabrielle set her water down. "Let's find out."

Elanor was looking quite pleased with herself.

"Frodo, Gabrielle, are you sure you're—" Sam started but was interrupted by Rosie— "Pippin, leave them alone, alright?"

Pippin shrugged.

"Um, excuse me—" Gabrielle coughed— "but I think my—" another cough— "stew went down the—" two coughs—" wrong pipe." She left the room and went outside coughing, Frodo looking after her in slight amusement.

"Frodo, what have you done to her?" Sam cried.

Rosie sighed and got out of her seat to go after her. "Yes, Frodo, what _have_ you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything!" Frodo protested. "She started it."

Pippin found this hilarious. "That's what they all say!"

"Alright…then what did she do to you?" Sam asked.

Rosie slapped Pippin upside the head on the way out, drawing an indignant "Hey!" out of him.

Frodo used the distraction as an opportunity to continue eating and trying to look inconspicuous.

"Frodo," Sam said. "Stop bottling things up. I'll make Pippin leave if you want."

"Hey!"

Sam glared at Pippin, who sighed.

"On second thought," Sam continued, "Pippin, you stay with Elanor and the other Frodo." He stood up and looked at Frodo b. pointedly.

Frodo stood up and smiled thankfully at Sam, who nodded and put an arm over his shoulder, escorting him out of the room.

As soon as they were out, Frodo lost no time.

"Gabrielle likes me and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Sam didn't look impressed. "Well, do you like her back?"

Frodo sighed. "I don't know."

"I've seen you two together. You don't run from her like you do others," Sam said.

Shuffling his feet, Frodo answered, "She doesn't get weird and giggly like a lot of the others did."

"Maybe it's a sign," said Sam. "This has been going on for years. Every time she visits you two spend a lot of time blushing around each other. Maybe it's time. Maybe she's the right one. Maybe you should say something before it's too late."

"But what if it's not? What if she's not?" Frodo asked. "I'm just not sure."

"That's the thing about love. You're never sure until you find out if you are." Sam considered this statement. "That sounds confusing. But I'm not sure how else to put it."

Frodo groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Sam patted his shoulder. "Now you know how I felt when you tried to get me to talk to Rosie."

"Well, would you be married to her now if we hadn't gotten you two to talk?" Frodo chuckled.

Sam answered, "Well, no. That's kind of the point, Mr. Frodo."

"Oh." He looked down at his feet again.

"Just don't be afraid to talk to her. And be honest with her. And maybe go on a walk with her this evening or somethin'."

Frodo nodded.

"Feel better?" Sam asked.

He nodded again.

"Then let's go back to dinner." With a final pat on Frodo's shoulder, he turned to leave.

* * *

Outside, Gabrielle was sitting on the doorstep, looking at the stars forlornly, wishing for something she feared she could never have. The round door creaked on its hinges as Rosie came out and stood beside her.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked with an anxious look on her face.

Gabrielle shrugged. "Don't worry, Rosie, I'll be fine. I just need to clear my head."

Rosie didn't look convinced. "I saw you and Frodo holding hands earlier." Gabrielle blushed. "Oh, alright. You probably already know. Yes, I think I've fallen in love with him and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"I had noticed you liked him," Rosie said.

Still blushing, and hoping Rosie didn't notice in the dim light, Gabrielle said, "It's more than that. I don't know if he feels the same way. And I'm afraid to ask him because—" she stopped abruptly, catching herself. She almost gave away Frodo's secret. "I just am."

"I see," Rosie said. "I was like that with Sam."

Gabrielle looked up. "Really?"

"I didn't want to speak up to him in case he didn't like me back, and of course for a while Sam couldn't put two words together in my presence."

Gabrielle smiled. "Aw, poor Sam."

Rosie chuckled. "It caused Merry and Pippin no end of amusement. Frodo too, though he usually managed to hide how funny he thought it was."

"Frodo is a bit too good at hiding his feelings," Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"He was hiding them at the time so that he wouldn't hurt Sam's."

"Yes," Gabrielle stopped again, thinking of Frodo's imminent departure. _He's hiding more than you think._ She sighed. "Well, thank you, Rosie." She stood up and hugged her. "It means a lot. I feel a little better now."

Rosie nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Gabrielle. Let me know if there's any other way I can help."

"Please, Rosie, it's just Gabrielle. No need for the address."

"Well, then, you're welcome, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled and walked back inside with Rosie and into the dining room, where Elanor, Frodo G., and Pippin were chasing each other around the table.

"PIPPIN!" Rosie cried.

Gabrielle was trying to look serious, but was failing miserably.

"What?" Pippin asked, stopping abruptly. "I was just trying to keep them out of your hair!"

Elanor bumped into Pippin, and Frodo G. bumped into Elanor, and the three of them fell on top of each other on the floor in gales of laughter.

Frodo walked in with Sam, who looked horrified that his patient was running, and glared at him. "You aren't supposed to be running around."

"Your namesake started it!" Pippin said.

"Hey!" Frodo G. protested.

"Pippin, your'e probably still recovering from your fall earlier," Gabrielle said.

Rosie decided it was time to put the chaos to order. "Alright, that's enough. Elanor, Frodo — my son Frodo, not you — get ready for bed." She turned to Pippin. "Go home."

Pippin kissed Rosie on the cheek. "Yes, m'lady." He turned to Sam. "Sorry for kissing your wife, Sam."

Sam decided not to argue that Pippin shouldn't be walking home by himself. "Don't stop at the Green Dragon."

Pippin saluted. "Good night, all!" He bowed melodramatically before leaving the house.

Frodo B. flopped into a chair. "It's a wonder that hobbit survived the war."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement, then offered, "I'll help you clean the dishes, Rosie." Sam cut her off. "No, I'll do that." He glared at Frodo meaningfully. "Frodo has something he wants to ask you."

Frodo face palmed and muttered something about turning tables Gabrielle was concerned, and wondered vaguely what tables Frodo was interested in turning before pushing that thought out of her mind.

"Uh, Gabrielle," Frodo began, "I was wondering if you would…take a walk…with me."

"Oh…I…" Gabrielle was surprised and looked towards Rosie, who nodded encouragingly. Blushing, she answered, "Uh…sure. I mean, of course. Yes." Frodo shifted awkwardly.

"Go on, you two," Rosie said.

"Stay out as long as you like!" Sam said a bit too cheerily.

Gabrielle gulped. "Eheh…sure." Then to Frodo, "Ready whenever you are, Frodo." Glaring pointedly at Sam, Frodo said, "Right," and began to head towards the door, making sure his female companion was following.

As soon as they were outside and he had closed the door behind them, Frodo said, "Sam's decided to turn the tables on me because we forced him to talk to Rosie." To make his point, he added, "Years ago."

"Oh," Gabrielle decided it was best to pretend not to understand exactly what was going on, when in fact, she probably understood better than he did. She walked quickly for a couple paces to catch up with him so she could walk at his side. Holding her elbows behind her back, she said, "You seem…frustrated."

With a sheepish grin, Frodo said, "He smiles at the most infuriating times."

Good. He was smiling. Gabrielle decided to help lighten the mood and laughed softly, looking up at the stars. "Why was this time of all times so infuriating?

"He knows why," Frodo said almost to himself.

Now Gabrielle actually was confused. "Ah, well."

There was an awkward pause as they walked towards the woods.

"So," Gabrielle coughed. "Was there any particular reason you wanted to go on a walk with only me? At night?"

Frodo took a deep breath and sighed. These next words could determine the rest of their relationship, whichever way it went. In one quick breath he said, "SamthinksIlikeyouandIdon'tknowifIdo."

Gabrielle blinked. "What? Would you please repeat that? And slower this time?"

"Sam thinks I like you and I don't know if I do or not," Frodo said clearly. "Please don't tell Pip."

Gabrielle was indignant. "Why would I tell Pippin something like that?"

Frodo gave her a moment to let the rest of his words sink in. When they did, Gabrielle said, "Oh."

"If he finds out I will never hear the end of it." He knew he had made a mistake the moment the words came out, if the tone in Gabrielle's voice meant anything.

"I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment."

Frodo sighed. "That's not what I meant."

She tried to hide her frustration, but Gabrielle was an open book to him. She was getting flustered. A hard edge creeped into her voice. "Alright. Care to explain what you do mean?"

"I'm not sure I know what I mean," Frodo said honestly. "Except that I don't think we need Pip constantly teasing."

Gabrielle almost laughed. "I think he already knows. Even Elanor is noticing things, and she's only four." Unfortunately, she was right. "True," Frodo agreed.

Gabrielle knew that it was time to be a little bold. _Sorry, Bilbo. Four years is slow enough._ "Frodo…when _will_ you know?" Frodo's response wasn't very satisfying. "That's another thing I don't know." He sighed. "I used to frustrate Bilbo and Uncle Sara because I don't know my own mind."

"Maybe I can help," Gabrielle said, a little breathlessly because she couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth.

Frodo looked at the ground and rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly.

"Will you let me help you?" Gabrielle asked quietly. When Frodo didn't answer, she whispered, "It's a yes or no question."

"Help me with what?" Frodo asked, even though he already knew.

His suspicions were confirmed when she said, "To know if you like me or not." Frodo could feel his heart pounding. "How?"

Gabrielle looked down at him, startled at how the moon lit up his eyes. "Like this." She moved her hands slowly to cup his face and tilted his head up towards her. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.


	5. Chapter 4: Old Wounds

Frodo was so startled all he could do was stand there and flush crimson. He was suddenly grateful it was nighttime, even though there was a full moon out. He shivered.

When Gabrielle released him from the kiss, she was blushing furiously. Frodo, on the other hand, was turning pale.

"I…I'm sorry," Gabrielle stuttered. "I don't know…I mean…" she petered off.

Rubbing his shoulder, Frodo shook his head. "I-it's not that. Cold…" he shivered.

Gabrielle shifted from madly-in-love Gabrielle to motherly Gabrielle in record time. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My arm," Frodo shivered. Suddenly it was as if all the strength was gone from him, and he grabbed her forearm to keep from collapsing.

Gabrielle instinctively wrapped her arms around him to steady him, pulling him up to his feet. The reason for this sudden relapse in his health dawned on her. "Oh, no! It's that time of year again!" She could feel herself panicking, but did her best to conceal it. "We need to get back home. Can you walk?"

"I-I think so," Frodo answered.

"Okay," Gabrielle said. "Hold on to my waist. We'll make it."

She began to guide him steadily towards Bag End, which was only a short distance away. They hadn't gotten very far when Frodo started shivering violently. The pressure of his fingers on Gabrielle's arm was so great that she winced in pain.

"You're going to fall!" Gabrielle cried a bit hysterically, doing her best to keep him upright. "I'm going to carry you, okay?"

No response.

Praying for strength, Gabrielle put one arm underneath his back and another underneath his knees and lifted him up. She began to run.

Deja vu, she thought.

Frodo closed his eyes.

They made it to the front door of Bag End, and Gabrielle screamed, "Sam! Rosie! Come quick! Open the door!"

Sam obliged, and as soon as he saw Frodo pulled them inside. Gabrielle set Frodo down on his feet and Sam practically dragged him to his bedroom.

"Sam," Frodo muttered.

"It's alright, Mr. Frodo. Let's get you warmed up," Sam answered.

Gabrielle collapsed in a chair in exhaustion while Rosie quickly began to boil water over the fire.

"It's a good thing Elanor and Frodo are in bed," Rosie said worriedly.

Standing up, Gabrielle asked, "Is there anything I can do?" She was shaking, still recovering from fear. Rosie looked at her. "I think you should stay sitting. You look pale."

Gabrielle sat back down, shuddered, and stood back up. She walked into Frodo's room, where Sam was busying himself throwing blankets on his patient. Gabrielle knelt down beside the bed shakily and took Frodo's hand.

This caused Frodo to mutter, "Wh-where am I? Sam?"

"Frodo, it's Gabrielle. You're home. You're in your own bed at Bag End." She gestured for Sam to come over, which he did.

"What do you need, Mr. Frodo?" he asked.

"It's so dark," Frodo muttered.

Gabrielle was still panicking. "Sam, what do we do?" Sam looked at her. "You look terrible. I think you should leave him to me and Rosie—"

"I'll be fine," Gabrielle interrupted.

Frodo was still clutching her hand, and he gave a slight whimper. Sam looked over at him. "Easy, Mr. Frodo. You're safe. It's alright. It'll be alright."

Gabrielle was clutching Frodo's hand just as hard. She put it to her cheek. "You're going to be alright, darling."

Frodo barely nodded.

Sam tried to hide his worry as Gabrielle suddenly completely understood why he needed to leave. Rosie came in and put an arm around her husband. "Is he alright?"

"He will be, I hope," Sam answered her. "After this."

"How long will it last? Does this happen every year?" Gabrielle asked.

Sam replied, "I can't say for sure. This happens every year, but it's getting a bit worse."

"I should have seen it coming…" Gabrielle said quietly.

Shaking his head, Sam reassured her, "It's not your fault. I was so busy that I forgot the time of year." He looked down at Frodo and brushed his hair out of his face. Frodo barely smiled in recognition of the gesture of affection and shivered.

"It's very late," Rosie said. "Gabrielle, maybe you should go to bed."

"No, I'll stay with him," Gabrielle protested. "Please."

Rosie left momentarily and came back with a bowl of hot water. Sam crushed the athelas into it and started bathing Frodo's shoulder with the concoction. He stirred and opened his eyes.

Gabrielle looked down at him, still holding his hand. "Frodo?"

"Yes?"

She sighed in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"A little warmer."

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle said, putting a hand on his forehead and pushing a stray curl out of his face.

Frodo shook his head. "Not your fault."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Frodo squinted up at her. "You don't look very good."

Gabrielle retorted, "Clearly you haven't looked in a mirror lately, Frodo Baggins. I'm fine."

Rosie entered the conversation. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Gabrielle said, even though she wasn't actually so sure. "Stop worrying about me. Frodo's the one we need to be worrying about right now."

Frodo smiled weakly. "I'll be fine."

Sam sighed, "Mr. Frodo, you say that every time something like this happens."

"Well, he's still alive, so I guess he's been right," Gabrielle said, giving him an exhausted smile.

"You two should rest," Frodo said.

Gabrielle looked at Sam and Rosie. "Go ahead. I'll stay with him."

"Wake me up when you're ready to go to bed," Sam said.

Gabrielle nodded.

Frodo watched Sam and Rosie leave. Suddenly, Gabrielle felt very tired, though not for obvious reasons. She looked down at Frodo and tried to smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Frodo asked.

"It's been a crazy day." Gabrielle admitted, "I'm just emotionally drained."

"It has," Frodo agreed.

She added, "I'm still trying to decide if it was a good day or not."

Frodo shivered and tried to pull the blankets up higher. "Some days are just both."

Gabrielle stood. "True. Today was one of those days." She helped him move the blankets up higher and then stood up to throw another log in the fire. She giggled absentmindedly.

"What's so funny?" Frodo asked.

"I was just remembering the look on Pippin's face when I ignorantly jumped into the rose bushes." She stifled a laugh, which made it come out as a snort. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

Frodo chuckled softly. "I was too busy trying to keep my namesake from following you to notice."

"Excuse me," Gabrielle apologized for snorting, and then laughed softly. She was suddenly serious. "Frodo…I'm sorry I kissed you under such circumstances…and in general…" She blushed.

Frodo looked down. "Th-that's alright."

Gabrielle was surprised by the answer. "How—" she coughed— "How did you feel about it?"

Frodo studied a blanket.

Gabrielle sat down in a chair next to his bed and looked at him. "You don't have to answer that question yet."

"Thanks," Frodo whispered. He started shivering violently again.

Gabrielle rushed to find the athelas. She pulled down Frodo's shirt and began to apply a fresh layer of the substance. "Are you still cold? Maybe we can orient your bed towards the fire." She finished and pulled his shirt and the blankets back over him as his shivering abated slightly. Gabrielle cleaned her hand of the athelas on a towel Sam had brought in earlier and then stroked his forehead gently.

Frodo started shivering again. "Gabrielle," he whispered. "My necklace…"

"Wait, what? What necklace? What do you want me to do?" Gabrielle asked, confused, but determined to help.

"Arwen gave me a necklace. On the dresser," he shivered. "It's so dark."

Gabrielle walked over to the dresser and found the necklace in an instant. She put it in Frodo's hand. Immediately he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"You should try to go to sleep now. It's very, very late," Gabrielle said.

"I'll try," Frodo whispered.

Softly, Gabrielle began to sing while gently running her fingers through his hair. "Lay down...your sweet and weary head. Night is falling...you have come to journey's end. Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling..from across the distant shore..."

Frodo smiled softly.

She kept singing. And when she finished she was barely able to hold back her tears as the full meaning of the song finally sank in. She reached up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

But at last, Frodo was asleep, clutching his necklace. Gabrielle sighed in relief, kissing his forehead. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep as well, sitting up and resting her head on the headboard with a hand in Frodo's hair.


	6. Chapter 5: A Confusing Morning

The sun was glaring in Gabrielle's face when she woke up. She winced, and covered her eyes with a hand. Beside her, Frodo shivered in his sleep, muttering something and trying to roll over. Gabrielle yawned into her arm and moaned, her neck sore. She got up from the bed carefully and stretched. She looked down at Frodo and smiled at him affectionately. He muttered again and shivered.

Gabrielle carefully pulled the blankets off of his shoulder and washed it gently, reapplying the athelas.

Elanor peeked into the room. Gabrielle looked over at her and put a finger on her lips, gesturing for her to leave. Elanor nodded and left.

"Merry…" Frodo mumbled in his sleep.

Confused, Gabrielle wondered if maybe he needed to be woken up as he shivered agin. She knelt down beside the bed and stroked his forehead.

Muttering again, Frodo opened his eyes. Gabrielle was startled by their brilliance as she always was, and smiled. "Good morning, Frodo."

He yawned. "Morning."

"Feel better?"

"A little."

Gabrielle moved her hand enough to stroke the tip of his pointed ear. She smiled. "Good."

Frodo tried to push himself up, and Sam came in with a tray, giving a relieved smile when he saw that Frodo was awake.

Gabrielle put her hands on his waist and his back, steadying him. She looked up at Sam and let go of Frodo. She smiled. "Good morning!"

"Morning Mr. Frodo, Miss Gabrielle. I brought breakfast."

Gabrielle decided to ignore that he called her 'Miss' again. Frodo G. bounced into the room and cried, "Morning!"

Scooping him up, Gabrielle answered, "Good morning love. Try to be a little quieter, okay? Uncle Frodo isn't feeling very well."

Frodo G. giggled and clasped his hands over his mouth. Frodo B. smiled and stroked his hair, and his namesake embraced him. Frodo gave a small laugh. Frodo G. frowned when he encountered his left arm.

"It cold," he announced.

Gabrielle ruffled his hair. "It's because he's sick. But don't worry, he'll get better."

"Make it better," Frodo G. said, and gravely kissed the arm.

Frodo B. chuckled and leaned against the headboard. Gabrielle was very touched by Frodo G.'s love for his uncle.

Sam set the tray on the bed and glared at Frodo B. "Mr. Frodo, you are going to eat it this morning."

Frodo smiled. "Yes, Sam."

Then Rosie came in. "Good morning, all." She paused. "Gabrielle! Did you ever go to bed?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"I would've told her to go, but I fell asleep," Frodo said, nibbling on his breakfast.

"And I probably wouldn't have listened to you anyway," Gabrielle answered. "He was alright after a while, but I didn't want to leave him."

"I know what you mean," Sam said. Rosie rolled her eyes, but Frodo smiled.

Gabrielle smiled too. "At least someone understands," she said, patting Frodo's lap.

Frodo smiled at her and pushed the tray away.

Sam frowned. "Mr. Frodo, you have to finish that."

"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. "You need your strength." Suddenly she remembered something she had to tell Rosie, and stood up, walking over to her. "I need to tell you something," she whispered. Out loud she said, "Excuse me, I need to go wash up. I'll be back."

Rosie followed her out.

"Rosie…" Gabrielle started.

"Yes?"

It burst out of her suddenly. "I kissed him."

Rosie raised her eyebrows.

Gabrielle had to sit down. "Right before he got sick."

"He let you?" Rosie asked.

"…yes…"

Rosie smiled. "How was it?"

Gabrielle blushed, but smiled. "Very nice."

This made Rosie chuckle.

"Rosie!" Gabrielle cried, trying not to smile, but failing. "This is very serious! What is _happening_ to me?"

"I remember going through this with Sam," Rosie began.

Gabrielle slumped in her seat, realizing that Rosie and Sam were now married. "Oh?"

"Sam didn't work up the courage to kiss me for quite some while. It took Frodo and the others, of course."

"Frodo kept complaining about the 'tables being turned,'" Gabrielle laughed softly. Rosie laughed as well. "He deserved it. I don't know who was more involved, him or Pippin. Pip thought the whole thing was a big joke, of course."

"Of _course_ Pippin thought it was a joke. Just wait until it's his turn. And Rosie, do you think that's a good sign? That he didn't recoil when I kissed him, I mean?"

"It probably is."

Gabrielle nodded. "Well, that's good news, I think."

With a smile, Rosie nodded back.

"Now, if you don't mind," Gabrielle said, smiling gratefully, "I'm going to go take a bath."

"Go right ahead."

* * *

In Frodo's room, Sam was trying to think of a way to gently bring up the subject of the events of the previous night. Eventually, he gave up and just asked.

"So, Frodo," he began. "I know it didn't end well, but how did your walk go last night?"

Frodo flushed and continued to eat.

"That bad?" Sam asked.

Frodo answered by muttering something incomprehensible into his food.

Sam considered. "Well, I guess it couldn't have been that bad if you let her take care of you all night."

Frodo stared at his food, and Sam raised his eyebrows as he ate a few more bites. Sam became annoyed that he was using his insistence of eating against him.

Finally, Frodo muttered, "She kissed me."

Sam was slightly taken aback. "AND?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Frodo said.

"You are hopeless," Sam sighed in exasperation.

"So I've heard," retorted Frodo.

Sam asked, "How was it?"

With his face muffled in a glass, Frodo said, "It was nice."

This was very surprising. _"REALLY?"_

Frodo didn't answer and continued to eat slowly.

Sam looked at Frodo's tray. "Oh, you can stop eating now if you want."

"Thanks," Frodo said, shivering.

"Get some rest now, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, smiling at him. He picked up the tray and left the room, closing the door behind him. He found Rosie in the kitchen, and after setting the tray down, kissed her.

Rosie smiled. "Hello, Sam."

"Hello. How is Gabrielle?"

"She's a bit confused."

Sam said, "So is Mr. Frodo. You see…she, uh…"

"I know," Rosie answered. "She told me."

"What did she say?"

Rosie said, "She kissed him and he didn't recoil."

Sam was excited for his beloved friend. "I KNOW! Mr. Frodo said, and these are his exact words, 'It was nice.' Never thought I'd hear him say it."

Rosie smiled. "I remember another hobbit who I never thought would say that."

Sam smiled sheepishly, and Rosie chuckled.

Gabrielle walked in clean and with wet hair. "I heard my name. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Rosie said innocently.

"Right," said Gabrielle, straightening her dark blue dress. "Can I help you with anything?"

There was then a knock on the door.

"Well," Rosie said, "You can answer the door if you like."

"Sure thing." Gabrielle walked over the door and opened it.

"Hello!" cried Pippin and Merry.

Gabrielle promptly slammed the door shut again. "SAM!" she called.

He came into the room. "Yes?"

There were more insistent knockings, so Gabrielle barricaded the door with her body. "It's Pippin and Merry. Should I let them in?"

"We won't get any peace until you do," Sam answered.

So Gabrielle opened the door and barely finished saying, "Fine, you can come in," before being tackled by hobbit hugs. Gabrielle smiled and hugged them both happily.

"Finally!" Pippin said. "I thought you were going to let us starve."

"Oh, dear," Gabrielle said, as Rosie sighed. "How about you come see Frodo? He'll be glad to see you, I'm sure."

Seeing the worry on her face Merry said, "Wait…is it…" he trailed off.

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, that time of year again. He's doing much better than he was last night, though."

"He was fine when I left!" Pippin cried.

"It happened very quickly and suddenly," Gabrielle answered.

Merry asked, "Where is he?"

"In his room." Gabrielle escorted them to the bedroom, and knocked.

"Come in," Frodo said quietly.

Gabrielle opened the door and smiled at him. "You have guests."

Frodo gave a small smile. He was shivering rather violently again. Gabrielle came in, pulled Frodo's shirt down, and reapplied the athelas.

Pippin and Merry came into the room. "How are you feeling?" Merry asked.

Then Pippin: "Are you okay?"

Frodo's smile grew a little. "What does it look like? Pip, aren't you still supposed to be resting?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm fine, Frodo," Pippin said.

"He's perfectly alright, Frodo," Merry said. "He ate so much this morning I was worried he was feeling a little too well."

"Good."

Merry pulled the blankets higher up over Frodo. "Besides, you're the one we need to be concerned about."

Frodo protested, "I'll be fine, Mer."

Gabrielle pushed a curl off of Frodo's forehead, making him smile.

Rosie poked her head in. "Pippin, Merry, there's sweet bread if you want some."

"I'd love some," Pippin smiled happily.

Merry rolled his eyes but followed Pippin out. Gabrielle opened the window. "It's hot outside." She picked a daffodil from the bush that was spilling over inside and handed it to him.

Frodo put the flower to his nose. "Is it?"

"Mm-hm," Gabrielle muttered absently. Frodo sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

Gabrielle knelt down beside the bed and rested her cheeks on her hands. "So. Have you decided how you felt about that kiss yet?"

"It was nice, I guess," Frodo muttered, looking down at the bedspread.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows, and then blushed. "Really?"

Frodo nodded, shivering.

Gabrielle pulled another blanket from under the bed and laid it on top of him. "I'm glad."

Frodo smiled at her gratefully.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Gabrielle asked rather randomly.

Frodo turned red at the compliment.

"I guess I haven't," Gabrielle smiled.

He huddled under his blankets without answering.

"Do you feel better than you did last night?" she asked. "You look a lot less sick."

"I feel better, but I still can't quite get warm," Frodo said.

Gabrielle frowned. "An extra blanket or two won't help, would it?"

Frodo rubbed his shoulder. "Probably not."

"How long does this usually last?"

"Most of the day, usually."

Gabrielle couldn't help feeling slightly relieved. "Oh. I thought you'd be stuck in bed for weeks."

With a small smile, Frodo said, "No, not that long."

Gabrielle picked up the bowl of crushed athelas and surveyed its contents. "Do you think we'll need more? We're running low."

Frodo shrugged with one shoulder, and then burrowed under the blankets, trying to keep warm.

"Maybe we should get a little more," Gabrielle said to herself, standing up. "I'll be right back."

From somewhere under the pile of blankets, Frodo said, "Alright."


	7. Chapter 6: Sun Kisses

With a smile at the small lump on the bed, Gabrielle headed into the kitchen, where Merry and Sam were talking while Pippin was eating a piece of bread.

"Sam," Gabrielle said, "I think we might need a little more athelas."

"I'll go get some," Sam said, heading towards the pantry.

Frodo G. came in and promptly tried to climb Pippin while he was eating. Pippin swallowed frantically. "Frodo! You're going to make me choke!"

Gabrielle set down the bowl and extracted Frodo G. from Pippin's back, carrying him on her hip. "Are you trying to make Uncle Pip choke?"

Frodo G. giggled guiltily, and Pippin ruffled his hair with a grin.

Merry took a bite of bread and cocked his head. "Hmm."

"What is it, Merry?" Gabrielle asked, trying to keep Frodo G., who was attempting to climb her shoulder, from falling.

"How to cheer Frodo up," Merry wondered.

Holding Frodo G. precariously on her shoulders steady, GiGi said, "I don't know."

Frodo G was laughing hysterically from his perch, and it was hard not to smile.

"We could make him a nice, big meal," Pippin suggested.

"Pippin, I think the only person that would cheer up is you," Gabrielle said.

Frodo G. tottered and started to fall, and Merry dove for him, but Gabrielle caught him first. "Whoa." She set him down gently. "If you're going to sit up there, you need to hold on tight."

"Tight!" Frodo G. nodded agreeably.

"He takes after his uncle," Merry gave Pippin a pointed look.

Pippin grinned, and Sam came back in with more athelas.

"Oh, good," Gabrielle said.

Merry took the bowl and led Sam, Pippin, and Gabrielle into Frodo's room.

"Frodo?" Sam said.

Frodo poked his head out from underneath the blankets. He was pale and shivering.

Gabrielle nodded to herself. "More athelas was the right call." She found a towel and water, and Sam began to crush the plant into the bowl of water Merry had carried into the room.

With a wet towel in hand, Gabrielle said, "Frodo, I need to wash your shoulder."

Frodo slowly sat up.

She frowned. "I was only gone for ten minutes and you look worse than you did then." She sat next to him, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it down so she could clean his shoulder.

Frodo shivered and clutched his necklace. Merry sat down on the bed and put an arm around him. Sam came over with the athelas and applied it to Frodo's shoulder. He relaxed slightly.

"You'll be better soon, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, helping him button his shirt back up.

Gabrielle sat at the foot of his bed and looked at him with worry.

Frodo nodded at Sam, gently rubbing his left shoulder and arm.

"Hungry, Frodo?" Pippin asked.

"I just ate."

"So?"

Frodo smiled. "So no, I'm not hungry. Thanks, though."

"I would suggest that some sun would do you good," Gabrielle said.

Frodo nodded.

Pippin said, "Here come's Gabrielle's human strength."

"Only if Frodo can't walk," Gabrielle smiled.

Frodo pulled off the blankets and sat up slowly. "I'll be alright.

Gabrielle thought he looked unsteady, and offered him her hand. He took and stood up. Sam hurried to stand next to him.

"Pippin, grab him a blanket," Gabrielle said.

Pippin obliged and pulled one around Frodo.

Together, Sam and Gabrielle escorted Frodo outside with Pippin and Merry close behind.

Frodo chuckled. "I'm not an invalid."

"No, but we're your friends," Gabrielle answered.

He smiled, and she smiled back.

Merry ran up and opened the door, then closed it behind everyone.

"Let him sit in the sun," Sam said, leading Frodo to the bench, where he took a seat.

Gabrielle squeezed his hand gently before letting go.

"I love this bench," Frodo said. "Bilbo said that he was sitting here when he met Gandalf for the first time."

"Wow," Gabrielle said. "So much has happened since then. Were you even born yet?"

Frodo shook his head. "I was born almost thirty years later."

"Feel any warmer?" Sam asked.

"A little."

Pippin said, "I knew the sun would help."

"Sure you did," Merry scoffed. "It wasn't even your idea."

"Wasn't it?"

"It was my idea, actually," Gabrielle giggled. "But that's okay, you can take thirty percent of the credit."

Pippin was confused. "Why thirty percent?"

"Fine, forty percent."

Frodo was amused with the exchange. He absently rubbed his shoulder. Gabrielle saw this and patted his hand. He gave her a small smile.

"When was the last time you all saw Gandalf?" Gabrielle asked.

"He stopped by when Elanor was born, again for Frodo, and I haven't seen him since," Frodo answered.

Gabrielle asked Sam, "How old is Frodo?" Then to Frodo, "Not you, the other one."

"He'll turn three in a few months," Sam told her.

Gabrielle was surprised. "Really? I thought he was younger than that. He's so tiny."

Pippin gave her a look.

With a smile Gabrielle acknowledged, "Yes, human children are bigger."

"You should've seen Pip when he was that age," Frodo said.

"Bigger or smaller than usual?" Gabrielle asked.

Frodo said, "Smaller."

Gabrielle smiled broadly at Pippin. "Aww!"

Pippin blushed and glared at Frodo.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around," Gabrielle said.

Merry said, "You might not say that if you knew him then. We could barely turn our backs on him for ten seconds."

"You mean like now?" Gabrielle asked. "I don't think much has changed."

Frodo laughed. "He falls out of trees when we're not looking."

"Exactly," Gabrielle agreed.

Pippin countered, "And Gabrielle jumps into rose bushes while EVERYONE is looking. Doesn't that make her more unpredictable?"

"For the last time, I didn't know they were rose bushes!

"You didn't know? Roses were everywhere!"

"Look, with ten seconds to hide it's easy to forget that rose bushes are rose bushes and have thorns."

Pippin added, "And lately we can't leave Frodo without him keeling over. Really, cousin, don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Respect your elders, you saucy tween," Frodo tweaked his ear.

Pippin winced. "Hey. But you're my cousin!"

"Exactly."

Gabrielle smiled. "Oh dear. I think you've been spending too much time around me, Frodo. That's _my_ logic!"

Frodo chuckled.

"I don't think this is the first time he's gotten out of an argument like that," Merry grinned.

Gabrielle winked. "Exactly."

Pippin laughed, leaving Frodo looking slightly confused. He shrugged and leaned against the bench with a tired sigh.

Gabrielle gave him a worried look, so he smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'm hungry," Pippin said.

"You're always hungry," said Merry.

Frodo asked, "What's the time?"

Sam looked up at the sun. "Not yet noon. Maybe ten or eleven."

"I knew it was time to eat," Pippin nodded.

Gabrielle said, "I keep forgetting you have seven meals a day."

"With that Took it's more like ten," said Frodo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pippin asked, getting up and running into the house. Merry shrugged and followed him.

"I'll be right back," Sam said with concern, going after them.

Gabrielle watched as everyone left, and smiled a little sneakily when she realized that they left her alone with Frodo.

Frodo raised his eyebrows.

Gabrielle turned to him. "What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Whenever Pip gets that look, he's up to some mischief," Frodo answered.

Sitting down beside him, Gabrielle tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, crossing her ankles and folding her hands in her lap dramatically.

Frodo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Gabrielle found this so infuriatingly attractive that she smiled and told him the truth. "Actually, I was just noticing how much more blue your eyes are in the sun."

The expected happened, and Frodo blushed.

"I was also thinking of how I would like to kiss you again," she continued, pretending not to notice. She looked at him guiltily. "But I'd rather not do it unless you gave me permission."

Frodo was surprised to find that he _wanted_ to give her permission. Embarrassed with these new feelings, he looked down at his feet and nodded.

Gabrielle was very surprised. Nevertheless, she turned his head up towards her gently with one hand and kissed him before he could change his mind.

He felt himself blush, but kissed her back lightly. When they parted, he saw that Gabrielle was also blushing. She sighed happily and took his hand, sliding down a little to snuggle up next to him. He leaned his head on top of hers, smiling slightly.

"You know I really care for you, right?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

Frodo nodded, knowing she could feel him do so.

"Don't ever forget," Gabrielle ordered, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I won't," Frodo answered.

That was when Pippin came running around the corner. Gabrielle immediately scooted over to the far side of the bench and let go of Frodo's hand. She wished Frodo wasn't so worried about being caught by him. Personally, she would be willing to put up with Pippin's teasing, but she decided to humor Frodo. For now. She still couldn't help giving him a look that clearly asked when they could stop hiding.

"What are you two doing?" Pippin asked sweetly.

"Waiting for Merry," Gabrielle answered. "In three…two…one—"

Merry came around the corner, and Gabrielle smirked with satisfaction.

"What are you two doing?" Merry asked, barely looking at Pippin.

"Nothing," Frodo said.

"Nothing," Gabrielle muttered.

Sam came back before Pippin or Merry could question them further. "How are you feeling, Mr. Frodo?"

"Better," answered Frodo.

Sam noted, "You look a lot better."

Gabrielle leaned over to Frodo and said so only he could hear, "It's the red glow in your cheeks. Which might have something to do with having just been kissed."

Frodo responded by whacking her arm gently. Amused, Gabrielle elbowed him back just as carefully.

"I guess you are better," Sam observed.

"Do you still need that blanket?" Merry asked Frodo. "It's getting really hot."

Frodo nodded. "I'm still a bit cold."

Merry put a hand on Frodo's forehead. "You are."

Pippin wiggled in between Frodo and Gabrielle and hugged them both. "At this rate, you'll be better by the end of the day, Frodo!"

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion flooded over Gabrielle. "I just realized I'm tired," she said. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"By all means, go ahead," Sam said.

Frodo knew why she was tired. "You didn't have to stay with me all night."

Gabrielle looked over at him without smiling. "I wanted to," she said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Frodo said in the same tone of voice.

That made her smile. She stood up and said, "Wake me up when it's time for lunch, mellonea."

"We will," Frodo said as she went inside.

Immediately, Pippin and Merry turned on Frodo.

"So, what's this I hear about Elanor announcing in the middle of dinner that you and Gabrielle are in love?" Merry demanded.

Frodo glared at him indignantly. "That is not fair."

"What's not fair?" Merry asked as Pippin tried and epically failed to look innocent.

"Jumping on me like that," Frodo answered.

"Well, she's gone now, so you have to give us credit for not embarrassing you in front of her," Pippin pointed out.

Sam sat down on the grass and crossed his legs, observing curiously. Frodo gave Sam a pleading look.

"Uh—" Sam said, unsure of what to do.

Merry and Pippin saw the look and turned to him.

"Maybe this isn't the time—" Sam said hesitantly.

Merry and Pippin turned back to Frodo.

"You can tell us! What's the worst that could happen?" Pippin asked.

"You could tease me for the rest of me life," Frodo muttered, then, out loud for them to hear, "I don't know."

Pippin leaned over to Merry and whispered to him, "Should we tell him we saw them kissing already?" Merry elbowed him, and Sam looked alarmed.

Frodo glared at him. "Peregrin Took!"

"What?" Pippin demanded. "I didn't do anything!"

"Were you spying on us?" Frodo demanded.

Pippin started, "Well…"

"…you could call it that, I suppose," Merry finished.

"So that's what you were doing!" Sam accused them both. "You told me you were going to say hello to Elanor and the other Frodo."

Frodo groaned and buried his head in his hand. "What have I told you two about spying? Can't I get a moment's peace anymore without someone watching me constantly?"

Merry had the grace to look guilty, but Pippin said defiantly, "We won't _tell_ anyone. It's just—" he giggled— "I never thought you would do that with anybody. Ever."

Sam slapped his forehead.

"Pip!" Frodo cried. "Can't I get a little privacy for once? I'm not trying to leave the Shire. I'm not carrying the Ring anymore. Or is it just a habit of you two to spy on me to make sure I don't? Merry, you at least should know better by now!"

Pippin was suddenly alarmed. "What does this have to do with you leaving? Why would you leave? _Are_ you leaving? IS THERE SOMETHING BESIDES THIS ROMANCE THAT YOU'RE NOT TELLING US?"

"I'm not leaving," Frodo said. "But apparently you two have been spying on me since Bilbo's party. Remember the conspiracy?"

"That was nearly twenty-two years ago!" Merry scoffed.

Pippin whined, "I'm getting a headache. This is too much to take in."

"It's because you're not resting from that fall yesterday!" Sam scolded him.

Rosie wandered over to them with Frodo G. on her hip. "What is going on out here?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Sam answered Rosie.

Frodo told Merry, "I know. But…" He sighed, unable to finish.

Pippin was visibly upset, and he got up on the bench next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

Frodo hugged him back. "It's alright, Pip. Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Oh, alright," Pippin answered begrudgingly.

Rosie shrugged and walked away, satisfied that no one was about to get in a fight. Sam got up and followed her.

"But really," Merry said. "When did all that happen with Gabrielle? Frankly, I didn't see it coming."

Pippin retorted, "That's what happens when you're at the Green Dragon instead of here."

Merry grinned sheepishly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Frodo said, answering Merry's question.

"Sure," Merry answered.

Pippin smiled up at Frodo weakly, and he smiled back.

"Did you serenade her? Did you get her flowers?" Merry speculated.

Frodo snorted. "Merry, you've heard me try to sing."

It all became clear to Merry. "So that's why she kissed you! She was trying to get you to shut up!"

Pippin started to laugh very hard at the prospect.

Frodo gave another hysterical snort, which sent Pippin into another bout of laughter. When he was finally able to calm down, he said, "Well, that might be part of it, Mer, but she had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him. And you know it's true, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo looked pointedly into the distance, pretending to ignore him. Pippin continued to giggle, as Merry confirmed, "He knows."

Gabrielle came around the corner. Seeing Pippin in his fit of giggles she asked, "What…what happened?"

Pippin was giggling too hard to answer, so Gabrielle looked at Frodo in confusion.

Merry tried to distract her. "I thought you were trying to sleep."

"I did fall asleep, but then I fell off the bed," Gabrielle admitted. "So I gave up. I'll just sleep late tomorrow morning."

Before anyone could answer, Frodo cut straight to the chase. "They decided to spy on us."

"Uh…" Gabrielle was unsure of what to do. "What did they see?"

Frodo looked at her and only said, "Yes."

"Indeed," Gabrielle understood immediately, a little surprised.

"Oh, you're talking in shorthand now?" Pippin laughed. "You're not even married yet!"

Gabrielle blushed crimson, and Frodo whacked Pippin. "If you don't stop I'll hit you with Sam's frying pan." Gabrielle decided to make the best of this turn of events, and playfully nudged Pippin to the side of the bench in order to sit between him and Frodo. "Not if I beat you to it, Frodo."

Pippin said, "Oh, come on, it's not every day something like this happens!"

Merry said, "Exactly. We have to make the most of it."

Knowing how Frodo felt about this, Gabrielle looked at him in concern.

"What do you mean, make the most of it?" Frodo said, already knowing the answer.

Pippin spread his arms out melodramatically. "The teasing you have been dreading your entire life has begun!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Pippin," Frodo said threateningly, "If. You. Dare."

Gabrielle had enough. "Oh, leave them alone. Let them have their fun." she said haughtily. She stood up. "Let's see if you can walk any better. You need to stretch your legs."

Pippin and Merry exchanged amused looks.

Frodo sighed and stood carefully. Gabrielle held her hand out for him to grab in case he got unsteady. She put another hand on his shoulder gently. "Okay, so far so good," she said softly. Frodo began to walk slowly, and Gabrielle let go of him, skipping up a few steps in front of him. She opened her arms out to him for a hug.

When he reached her, he smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and said loud enough only for him to hear, "Don't let Pippin and Merry get to you. They don't mean to frustrate you, and you know that. And so what if they saw us kiss? Let them look. Okay?"

Frodo nodded, and Gabrielle hugged him tightly before letting him go and smiling at him. Frodo returned her smile.

Putting her hands on her hips, Gabrielle said, "Good, you're not shivering. That's progress." Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she looked sad. "I—" She paused.

"What is it?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"It's just that…" she struggled to continue. She gave up and sighed. "I hate to see you like this."

Frodo looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not fair that you had to be the one to…" she shook her head slowly, "…bear so much pain. And that it still hurts after all this time. I wish I could feel it all for you." She pushed a curl off of his forehead. "If I could, I would take back everything that you've been through."

Frodo answered quietly, "I don't regret it. Somebody had to take the Ring. I just wish I had been stronger."

Gabrielle was indignant. She dropped to her knees, clasping his hands, and looked up at him intently. "Frodo! Don't ever say such a thing again! No one could have been stronger than you were. That's why you succeeded! You made it all the way to the edge of Mt. Doom after a year of traveling with it close to your heart, and you didn't give in! Nobody— _nobody_ —could have done better. And nobody could ask more of you."

"But they trusted me," Frodo protested. "And I failed. I couldn't do it."

Gabrielle could hardly believe what she was hearing. "I didn't realize you were harboring so much guilt."

Frodo let out a sigh, and Gabrielle soon followed it with one of her own.

"You didn't fail," Gabrielle said after taking a moment to think of what to say. "Look around you. The Ring has been destroyed. Sauron is dead. Middle-Earth is safe. Without you, things wouldn't have turned out as well as they did."

Frodo appreciated her attempts to make him feel better, and he gave her a small smile. "But it wasn't just me."

"Of course not," Gabrielle smiled back sadly. "No one could do it alone. But knowing you, you would have tried if it had come to that. A person is measured by the true desires of the his heart. Even under the influence of the Ring, all _you_ , Frodo Baggins of the Shire, really wanted was to destroy it, and you have scars to prove it." She picked up his hand with the missing finger gently.

Frodo looked at the place where his finger should have been and said softly, "If it hadn't been for Sam…and Gollum…Sauron would've won. They did it as much as I did."

"But don't brush off what you contributed to the salvation of all of Middle-Earth so lightly. You were the Ringbearer, after all," Gabrielle argued.

Frodo nodded slightly, and Gabrielle embraced him, trying to think of a way she could really tell him how she felt. Before she could, and as Frodo hugged her back, Merry and Pippin began cheering their hug.

Gabrielle blushed, and did so even harder when they began chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Frodo glared at them, but Pippin yelled, "What? YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Merry smirked. "Yeah!"

Gabrielle tried to hide her amused smile, but failed. Frodo blushed. Gabrielle weighed the cons and pros of each option. "If you don't do it, they win."

His blush deepened.

"Or," she continued, "We could ignore them now and have them do this every time we step outside the door together. In front of people."

"Fine," Frodo muttered.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Pippin shouted.

Merry yelled, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KISS HER, ALREADY!"

Frodo, his face absolutely red, slowly kissed her. Her heart jumped in delight as his lips made contact with hers, and she kissed him back, blushing as hard as he was.

Merry and Pippin cheered, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Sam came around the corner in alarm, hearing the shouts of his friends. "What—oh. Oh…"

After Frodo let her go, Pippin snorted, "Frodo, you look like a beet."

Gabrielle stood up, brushed herself off, walked straight up to Pippin and Merry and whacked them both upside the head.

"HEY!"

"OW! What was that for?" Pippin demanded.

Gabrielle grinned mirthlessly. "Everything." She walked over to Frodo and offered her hand to him. "Come on. I think that's enough stretching of your legs for now."

"Thanks," Frodo said, taking her hand and letting her lead him inside.


	8. Chapter 7: Overwhelmed

With a smile, Gabrielle lead Frodo into the house, where he sank into a sofa, shivering slightly. Gabrielle found him a blanket, laid it on top of him, and sat down in a chair across from him. She sighed melodramatically.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"I'm just tired," Gabrielle smiled.

Frodo nodded.

"I haven't even been here for two days yet and so much has happened," she looked at him pointedly. "More than I expected."

"Thinks tend to happen with that Took around," Frodo acknowledged.

"First he fell out of a tree," Gabrielle said to herself, trying to organize her memories, "Which spawned a conversation I care not to think of at the moment, then he stayed for dinner which caused us to go on a walk (don't bother denying that), which led to, um, my kissing you, and then you got sick, and then a lot of other stuff happened that I was too tired to remember correctly and—" she stopped abruptly and slumped down a few inches in her seat. "How are you feeling?"

Frodo considered. "Better. Well…not worse."

Leaning forward in her seat, Gabrielle asked, "Does it hurt badly?"

"It hurts a bit, and it's so cold," Frodo answered honestly.

Gabrielle reached out for his hand and took it, and Frodo gave her a small smile.

Smiling back, Gabrielle continued her interrogation. "Did you sleep well last night? Relatively speaking?"

Frodo shivered slightly. "Define 'well.'"

"No nightmares?" Gabrielle shrugged. "A feeling of having gotten rest when you woke up?"

"In that case…not really," Frodo muttered.

Gabrielle tried to look on the bright side. "Well, at least you got to sleep at all."

Frodo nodded.

There was a pause, and Gabrielle asked the question she had been dreading to know the answer to. "Frodo…when does the ship leave the Grey Havens?"

"In two months," said Frodo.

"Oh…"

"What?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

Frodo sighed regretfully. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

With a sigh, Gabrielle buried her face in her hands. "I wish we had longer. To lose you so soon after…after…" It was too painful to finish the sentence.

"I know," Frodo said. He shivered and closed his eyes.

Gabrielle tried to blink away the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She would not cry.

"I don't know if I can do it, and I don't know what to do," said Frodo quietly.

Shakily, Gabrielle replied, "Whatever is best for you," and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"But it's not just me I have to think about."

"But you're the only one hurt this badly," Gabrielle contradicted.

"I know. And it hurts Sam to see me like this, and I'm afraid after a while I'll just be a burden," Frodo was surprised to find himself saying this, as he had never admitted these concerns to anyone. Not even himself. "He has a family now, and they've done enough to take care of me this long. But I don't want to leave them, and I know that _that_ will hurt them too."

Gabrielle's heart was breaking into several pieces. "I don't believe that Sam, or Rosie for that matter, could _ever_ see you as a burden."

Frodo nodded. "They'll never see me like that, but they can't be constantly taking care of me."

"I would," Gabrielle muttered to herself.

Frodo didn't hear her. "And Gandalf was right. Some wounds can't fully heal."

Gabrielle, still focusing on her previous train of thought, said to herself, "I _could,_ actually…"

Frodo sighed and curled up in his seat.

In response to his last comment, Gabrielle said, "Maybe not, but maybe it can get better."

"I hope it will."

"Me too."

Frodo shivered as Gabrielle got up and sat down next to him. "I want to be as close to you as possible for as long as possible before…if you decide…to leave."

He nodded. Gabrielle could hardly bear the thought of him leaving forever.

"I hate hurting people, but I can't seem to help doing it," Frodo whispered.

"You had no choice in the matter," Gabrielle whispered back. "And I signed up for this." She laid down on his lap and snuggled up next to him, still trying desperately not to cry. "They'll understand, you know."

"I know, but…" he trailed off.

"…but…?"

Frodo sighed. "I don't know."

"There's so much life left in your eyes…it shouldn't end like this."

"It's not going to end. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"It'll have to end sometime."

"When all will turn to silver glass."

Frodo smiled.

"I look forward to that day," Gabrielle said.

Suddenly, he started shivering again and clutched her shirt. She sat up and gently pried his hands off. "Hold on!" She ran to his room, grabbed the bowl of athelas and dragged a few blankets off of his bed. She came back, sat next to him, pulled down his shirt and began reapplying the athelas.

Frodo closed his eyes as the shivering subsided. When Gabrielle finished, she set the bowl aside and embraced him in an attempt to warm him up. He stopped shivering, relaxing into her arms. Gabrielle sighed in relief.

"I can't stop thinking about Weather-top and Bree and Merry," Frodo said.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and leaned her head on top of his. "How come?"

Frodo touched his shoulder. "Nazgul. I dreamed about it and it won't get out of my head."

In this position, Gabrielle was starting to feel really sleepy. "Mmm…?"

"Never mind," Frodo said. "Go back to sleep, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle yawned softly, sinking into his lap. "I'm sorry. I love you." And with that she fell asleep.

Frodo watched her sleep, shivering slightly.

* * *

A while later, Sam came into the house, and into the living room. "Mr. Frodo, are you—oh."

"Am I what?"

Sam said, "I was going to ask if you're alright, but I see you are."

"Thanks, Sam," Frodo shivered.

With a pointed look at Gabrielle, Sam asked, "Is _she_ alright?"

"She's fine. Just tired," Frodo said.

Sam smiled. "Pippin and Merry are playing with Elanor and Frodo. They're a bit more giddy than usual, if you catch my drift."

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure they are."

"I _know_ they were rose bushes, Pip…" Gabrielle mumbled in her sleep."

Sam grinned and sat down in a free chair. "I'm going to make the assumption that, based on the evidence before me and having seen you kiss her _in front of Merry and Pippin_ , that you _do_ like her?"

Frodo looked down at Gabrielle, and nodded slowly. "I think I do."

"I could tell." Sam was pleased. "It wouldn't have been very nice to kiss her and not like her, anyway."

Frodo blushed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

Frodo tried to stop blushing, but was unsuccessful.

Rosie came inside. "Hello everyone—" she saw Gabrielle asleep on Frodo's lap— "Oh." She looked at Sam.

Frodo shivered and blushed harder.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, dear," Rosie said, sitting next to Sam.

Frodo gave her a small smile.

"What did I miss?" Rosie asked suspiciously.

Frodo's smile grew. "Nothing."

Rosie returned the smile. "Ah. I see. How's your shoulder."

"A bit better."

Gabrielle stirred in his lap.

"Good," Rosie said. "Do you foresee being all better before the end of today?"

"I hope so."

Gabrielle opened her eyes, still half asleep. "Hm?"

"Hello, Gabrielle," Frodo said.

Gabrielle sat up and tried to smooth her hair down. "Hello," she smiled. Frodo smiled back.

Looking over at Sam and Rosie, Gabrielle said, "Hello to you too." She yawned into the crook of her elbow.

"Feel any more rested?" Rosie asked.

"Not really," Gabrielle answered. "But I'll live."

Frodo stretched slightly. "Where are Merry and Pip, still playing?"

"As far as I know, yes," Rosie said.

Frodo frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"Not much."

She raised her other eyebrow.

Frodo sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about Weathertop and Bree."

Sam sighed and Rosie shook her head. Gabrielle frowned in thought.

"I keep dreaming about it, too," Frodo admitted.

Gabrielle looked at him sadly, realizing the only way to fix this permanently was for him to leave.

Frodo caught her sad look, and tried to smile.

Sam was confused. "There's something unspoken here I'm missing. Frodo and Gabrielle exchanged a glance before looking back at Sam.

"You two did it again," Sam said.

"What?" Frodo asked. "We didn't do anything."

Gabrielle said, "All we did was look at each other."

Sam said, "Looks hold a lot of words." Rosie nodded in agreement.

Frodo was still confused. Gabrielle, however, was not, and tried to deviate from where the discussion was going. "Rosie, can I help you with lunch when it's time?"

"Of course," Rosie nodded.

"Do you want me to go find Elanor and Frodo?" Gabrielle asked. "Not you, the other one."

Rosie said, "That's probably a good idea."

Gabrielle was relieved. There was a weight on her heart and a tightening in her stomach. She was worried she was going to start crying in front of everyone. "Alright." She stood up and smiled bravely at Frodo before leaving.

She closed the front door behind her and headed towards the peaceful forest. She wandered aimlessly for a few minutes before finally slumping down next to a tree. Overwhelmed, she burst into tears, hugging her knees and burying her head in her lap.

She was there for a good five or ten minutes before Pippin and Merry came upon her while arguing frantically.

"My idea?" Pippin cried. "Playing hide-and-seek was not my idea!"

Merry said, "Pippin, just be quiet and help me find— _Gabrielle?"_

Gabrielle stood up abruptly, and tried to wipe away her tears. "I—what—"

"We were playing hide-and-seek, and Elanor and Frodo are really good at it. We can't find them," Pippin explained before pausing. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle giggled a bit hysterically. "I hope they haven't jumped in the rose bushes. And yes, I'm fine." She was, of course, lying through her teeth. Or in this case, mucus.

"You're worse at this than Frodo, Gabrielle," Merry said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Merry mumbled, "Mmhm," but pushed the issue no further.

"Um…let's go find Elanor and Frodo," Gabrielle said.

Pippin approved, "Good plan."

Gabrielle rubbed her eyes. "Okay. Who was It?"

Pippin raised his hand.

"Where did you start out?" Gabrielle asked.

"Pip was by the tree he fell out of," Merry said.

Gabrielle was surprised. "Well, why are you all the way over here? I don't think they could have wandered too far away."

"You don't know Frodo," Pippin laughed.

"Well, don't just stand there," Gabrielle said. "Come on!" She grabbed them by the hands and dragged them a few steps towards the aforementioned tree.

Pippin cupped his hands around his mouth. "Elanor!" he called. "Frodo!"

"It's time for lunch!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Wait, it is?" Pippin brightened.

Gabrielle sighed. "Pippin, this is no time to be thinking about food."

"You just said—"

"—Pip!" Merry interrupted.

Suddenly, Frodo G. came out from a bush and tackled Gabrielle from behind. He hit her in just the right place to knock her over. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. She scooped him up in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're alright! Where is Elanor?"

He was laughing so hard it took him a few seconds to answer. "Don't know!"

Merry frowned and called Elanor's name again.

Gabrielle stood up, still carrying Frodo. She then had a terrible thought. "You don't think she fell into the lake, do you?"

Before anyone could answer, she thrust Frodo into Pippin's arms and ran towards the lake.

"Gabrielle, wait!" Merry ran after her.

Pippin sighed and began to run after Merry, hoisting Frodo up and muttering about lunch.

"I taught her how to swim!" Merry yelled to Gabrielle.

"Yeah, but she's tiny," Gabrielle said, running up the bridge and looking around. "Elanor! Where are you?! The game is over!"

Elanor's voice came from under the bridge. "Do I win?"

Gabrielle nearly had a heart attack. "ELANOR?!" She looked over the edge of the bridge, where the little girl was holding onto the bridge and grinning. Gabrielle ran back to the shore of the lake. "Elanor! You scared me! Come on, swim back. You're all wet and it's time for lunch!"

"I can't," Elanor said. "I'm stuck."

Gabrielle sighed. "Oh, dear. Hold on." She walked into the lake and swam over to her. "What's stuck?"

"Something's stuck on my leg."

Gabrielle dove underwater, and after a second, resurfaced. "That would be the bridge. I'll try to push you free." She went back underwater under Elanor's careful supervision. She gently wiggled Elanor's leg from between two poles of the bridge, and resurfaced with a gasp. "There you go."

"Thanks," Elanor said, starting to swim to shore.

Gabrielle swam out, and Merry helped them out of the water.

"Come on," Gabrielle said. "Let's get back to Bag End so we can change into some dry clothes and eat something."

Elanor nodded.

Merry sighed. "Sam is going to have my head."

Gabrielle looked down at her dress, bunched her skirt together at the knees, and wrung out the water. "Oh dear." She looked up at Merry. "Why?"

Pippin finally arrived, panting with Frodo G. still in his arms. "What?" he asked.

"For a start, we lost Elanor and Frodo," Merry explained. "And look at you two; you're soaked. We can find dry clothes for Elanor, but you…"

Pippin demanded, "And what about lunch?"

Gabrielle smiled at Merry fondly. "Don't worry, Merry, we found them and nobody is hurt. I don't mind being wet either. I'll just stay out in the sun and I'll dry off eventually. Besides, I have a few other clean dresses. Come on, Elanor."

Elanor took her hand. Frodo G. squealed happily and nearly fell out of Pippin's arms. Gabrielle put a hand on his back to steady him. "Careful, Frodo."

"If I had lunch, I wouldn't have almost dropped him then," Pippin complained.

Merry said, "Pippin. Elanor was stuck to a bridge."

Gabrielle smiled at the ground in amusement. Elanor began to skip happily. "I'm hungry. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 8: An Awkward Interlude

Everyone made it to Bag End safely, though some a bit more wet than others.

"Finally!" Pippin sighed melodramatically. "Food!"

Gabrielle laughed, and knocked on the front door.

Rosie answered. Getting a good look at her daughter she cried, "Elanor Gamgee, you're soaked!"

Elanor looked at her feet guiltily.

"Elanor got wet playing hide-and seek," Pippin explained. "Her foot got caught between the poles of the bridge and Gabrielle had to go rescue her."

"What have I told you about hiding in the lake?" Rosie scolded her. "And look at you, Miss Gabrielle. Inside, both of you, before you catch your deaths."

Gabrielle decided now was not the time to remind Rosie to drop the "Miss." She obeyed and went inside with everyone else. Rosie lead Elanor off to her room. Gabrielle had to pass the sitting room to get to the guest room, and she smiled at Frodo and Sam awkwardly when they looked up to see who was passing.

Sam stood up upon seeing her. "Miss Gabrielle, you're soaked!"

"Yes…um…I had to rescue your daughter," she explained.

"You what?" Sam was alarmed. "I _knew_ I shouldn't've let Mr. Merry teach her to swim."

Gabrielle pointed out, "Well, better than drowning. She was fine, she just got her foot stuck."

"I've told her about that bridge," Sam sighed.

Smoothing down her hair, Gabrielle giggled. "I'm going to go get changed now."

"Good idea," Sam said as she left the room. Frodo watched the whole thing play out and was trying too hard not to look amused.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing anyway.

"You."

"What did I do?"

"The way you try and take care of everyone," Frodo explained.

"Elanor is my daughter."

"Gabrielle isn't," Frodo answered. "You do that to almost everyone."

Sam protested, "But she was wet." He paused, realizing he was right. "Oh, never mind."

"See what I mean?" Frodo grinned.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle returned, her hair damp and corset stings a bit tangled. She gave Sam a hug. "Thank you for being so caring."

Sam blushed and mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. She patted his shoulder and sat down next to the fire. "You missed quite the venture," Gabrielle turned to Frodo.

"I can imagine."

"It's just one thing after another around here, isn't it?"

Frodo nodded.

Rosie came in carrying Elanor, who was now wearing dry clothing.

Gabrielle looked around. "Where did Merry, Pippin and Frodo — not you, the other one — go?"

There then came the banging of metal against wood. "Luuuunch!" Frodo G. yelled from the dining room. Gabrielle stood up and found him banging his fork agains the table. "Ah."

Pippin, seated next to him, waved dramatically. Rosie put Elanor down and went to get the food from the kitchen. Frodo slowly stood up, still clutching his shoulder. Gabrielle linked arms with him for support, and he smiled slightly as she helped him to the dining room and to sit down. She patted him on the back before sitting in a chair between him and Merry, inconspicuously squeezing his hand affectionately under the table.

Pippin dishes out his food as soon as everyone was seated and started eating. Merry rolled his eyes at him, and Rosie began serving her children. Gabrielle leaned over and took a piece of bread, careful not to knock anything over.

"Elanor," Sam said quietly. "Why did you hide under the bridge today?"

"I needed a new place to hide," Elanor explained.

Merry overheard. "I think you need a _new_ new place. We were beginning to panic when we couldn't find you."

Pippin said, "It was a good thing we found Gabrielle when we did, even though she was—"

Merry kicked him under the table before he could finish, and Gabrielle looked up abruptly.

"Was what?" Frodo asked innocently.

Gabrielle tried to change the subject. "Frodo, how's your arm?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Still cold."

Merry coughed, and Gabrielle tried not to look guilty.

Frodo started eating, and frowned as he almost dropped the fork. "I should be used to this by now," he said to himself.

Gabrielle also frowned, trying not to bring attention to herself. This was harder than it sounded, being the tallest in the room.

Pippin blinked. "Oh-kaaay, moving on. As I was saying, Gabrielle is the one who really found them."

"Well, they found me," Gabrielle said.

Frodo G. crowed happily and pounded his fork.

"At least I won," Elanor said, trying to be optimistic.

"Please don't hide in water again," Sam said.

Elanor answered, "I won't."

Gabrielle, her hair still wet, said quietly, "Good."

Frodo smiled, hearing.

"And you," Sam said, turning to Frodo, "must be feeling better if I'm not having to force you to eat."

"I am," Frodo smiled at him.

Elanor frowned at Gabrielle's plate. "That's not very much, Miss Gabrielle."

"I'm not very hungry," Gabrielle admitted.

"Did you have breakfast?" Rosie asked.

Gabrielle shook her head. "No…"

Pippin couldn't believe it. "What about second breakfast?"

"I'm not used to eating that many meals a day," Gabrielle explained.

Elanor was concerned. "But you half to eat, or else you won't be a big hobbit. But you're already a big hobbit, so maybe you don't half to eat."

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm not a hobbit, Elanor. I'm a human. And quite small for one, actually."

"But you're huge!" Elanor cried. "Da, are elves that tall?"

Sam looked at Gabrielle, and then back at Elanor. "They are a lot taller than Miss Gabrielle."

She nodded in agreement, amused.

"They _are?"_ Elanor was amazed.

Frodo hid his smile by focusing on his food.

"Yes, they are," Gabrielle confirmed.

Pippin noted, "Ellie's just like her father. Soon she'll be wanting to go off and see the elves for herself."

"I wouldn't blame her if she did," Gabrielle said. "Elves are a beautiful people."

Elanor nodded eagerly. "I want to see elves."

"Ellllllves!" Frodo G. yelled.

Pippin said, "There goes the other one."

Gabrielle laughed. "One day I will have to take you with me to Rivendell, Elanor."

Elanor nodded with a grin.

Frodo G. laughed, and managed to fling food all over the place. Frodo B. ducked, but came back up with a piece of bread in his hair.

"Frodo Gamgee!" Rosie cried.

Gabrielle tried to stifle her laughter. "Here, let me get that for you." She took the piece of bread out of Frodo B.'s hair and put it on a napkin, unable to hide a smirk. She ran her fingers through his hair to get any crumbs out. Frodo was trying very hard not to laugh, for Rosie's sake.

Frodo G. was giggling and bouncing in his seat.

"Alright, you are too hyper," Rosie said to her son. "Done eating?"

He nodded, so Rosie picked him up. "Time for your nap."

"Don' wanna nap!" Frodo G. protested, realizing his mistake immediately.

"You never do." Rosie started carrying him out of the room. "Excuse us, everyone."

Sam got up as well. "I'll be back." He followed Rosie out.

Gabrielle picked at her food, and Frodo threw a concerned glance at her, but continued to eat.

He couldn't help himself. "Gabrielle, are you alright?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered. "I'm just not very hungry."

Frodo gave her a look.

Pippin didn't understand. "How can you not be hungry? You haven't eaten all day!"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"You probably should eat something," Frodo told her.

Gabrielle sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

Pippin was annoyed. _"Him_ you listen to."

Frodo reached over and lightly whacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

Gabrielle smiled. "Sorry, Pippin."

"Why aren't you hungry?" Elanor asked.

"Well, I-" Gabrielle stuttered, "I-"

Frodo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just not feeling very well, I guess," Gabrielle finished lamely.

Elanor pressed on. "Are you sick?"

Gabrielle sighed. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should go to bed. Or maybe you need medicine."

"Does this have anything to do with—" Pippin tried, but Merry kicked him under the table. Again.

Frodo tried once more to find out what was going on. "To do with what?"

"It's not important," Gabrielle mumbled, giving Pippin an indignant look. She went back to trying to eat.

Frodo watched her anxiously. Elanor cocked her head. "Should I tell Mum you're sick? Mum can make _anything_ better."

Gabrielle caught Frodo looking at her, and shook her head meaningfully at him. To Elanor she said, "No, it's fine. Probably I'm just tired. I'll be all better in the morning."

Elanor nodded, and smiled. Gabrielle returned the smile, and finally finished the food on her plate. Gabrielle picked it up, and also Frodo's empty plate. "Are you done, Elanor?" she asked.

Elanor nodded.

Gabrielle collected her plate as well and took the dishes to the kitchen.

Sam and Rosie came back and sat down.

"Did you get him to sleep?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Sam said, and Rosie nodded.

Frodo absently rubbed his shoulder. "Good."

"Can I finish what I was going to say now?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Merry cried.

Frodo leaned forward to look into the kitchen. Gabrielle was standing over the sink, washing dishes and singing quietly to herself. "Go ahead, Pip."

Pippin looked at Merry, who shrugged. "She won't be happy with you. Clearly she wanted to be alone."

"Wait, what is going on?" Sam asked.

Pippin explained, "When we were looking for Frodo — not you, the other one — and Elanor, we found Gabrielle crying beside a tree. Alone. Rather hard. She tried to pretend she hadn't been, but—"

"—it was obvious that she was," Merry interrupted.

Frodo said quietly, "I'll try and talk to her."

"Frodo, do you know what this is about?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I might," Frodo admitted.

Everyone looked at him, expecting him to continue. He didn't.

"…and?" Pippin probed.

Frodo studied the table, trying to avoid having to answer the question.

Rosie frowned. "Frodo, if something's wrong with her, I think you should tell us."

"It's not her," Frodo explained.

"I'm confused," said Pippin.

Frodo said firmly, "Never mind."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Gabrielle returned and he closed it again. Everyone except Frodo looked up at her.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. "Eh...what?"

"Nothing," said Frodo, leaning his head on his hand.

Gabrielle blinked. "Alright. I'll help you clean up, Rosie."

Rosie looked at Frodo and raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged with one shoulder.

Gabrielle was really confused, but picked up a plate of bread and another of vegetables and carried them to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Rosie demanded as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I will," Frodo said indignantly. "But not in front of everyone."

"Then go!" Rosie and Sam both said simultaneously.

Frodo gave a small grin. "Alright, alright." He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen, rubbing his cold left hand on Pippin's neck as he passed his seat.

Pippin jumped with a yelp. "Wrong hand!"

Frodo smirked, but Pippin just scowled at him.

Walking into the kitchen, Frodo said, "Gabrielle?"

She was busy drying dishes. She looked up. "Yes? Why are you standing?"

"Are you alright?" Frodo asked, swaying slightly and grabbing the counter to balance himself.

Gabrielle pointed at a stool. "Sit down. And yes, I'm alright."

Frodo sat down. "You don't let me get away with that."

"With what?" Gabrielle asked, though she already knew.

"Saying that I'm fine when I'm not."

Gabrielle said, "Oh. Well. I can tell when you're not."

"And I know when _you're_ not," Frodo retorted.

Gabrielle put down the rag she was using to dry the dishes and sat next to him, looking him in the eye. "And?"

Frodo sighed. "I don't know that I'm leaving for sure."

"Did Merry and/or Pippin tell you?" Gabrielle asked dryly.

Frodo nodded, and Gabrielle sighed. "No one was supposed to know about that. Especially not you. And it's not important anyway. They were selfish tears."

Frodo closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on his hands. "It _is_ important."

Gabrielle reached out and touched his fingers tentatively. "Why?"

"It's important how you…I mean…mmph," Frodo stuttered. "I'm bad with words."

Gabrielle smiled. "That's okay. I promise I won't make fun if you mess up."

"It's important how you feel," Frodo explained a little weakly.

Gabrielle was really touched, but she smiled sadly. "Thank you. But not in this instance."

"But it does."

"I wasn't even there, Frodo," she said firmly, standing up. "There's no way I can possibly know your pain. How I feel about your leaving _doesn't matter."_

Frodo gripped the table and sighed as Gabrielle went for a rag and started scrubbing the counters and table.

"It does matter, Gabrielle."

"Why?"

"Because _you_ matter."

"Frodo Baggins, I am not going to let my selfishness get in the way of your decision."

"But what if _I'm_ being selfish? I just don't know anymore."

Gabrielle sat back down and ran her fingers through her hair in desperation. "Frodo, I'm going to be completely honest. If you stay, I will make it my personal mission in life to be there for you, and take care of you whenever an old wound comes back to haunt you."

"Thanks." It was all he could spit out.

Nodding, Gabrielle said, "Of course."

Frodo rubbed his shoulder and tried not to shiver. Gabrielle kissed his cheek, making him smile. When she moved her head to kiss his lips softly, he blushed, but let her kiss him. She let go and hugged him. He hugged back with his uninjured arm.

"Let me know when you decide," Gabrielle said quietly.

Frodo nodded.

She let go and smiled at him. "Now, go. They're waiting for you to tell them if I'm alright."


	10. Chapter 9: The Lake (Part 1)

Frodo smiled, getting up a bit shakily. Gabrielle touched his left hand. "You're still cold." She offered him her arm, which Frodo accepted. They walked back to the dining room, and Gabrielle helped Frodo sit down before she ran out to find him a blanket. He leaned his head on his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Is Gabrielle okay?" added Rosie.

Frodo confirmed, "Yes and yes."

Pippin was pleased with himself. "Well, that was easy."

Returning with three blankets, Gabrielle laid them over Frodo one at a time. Frodo gave Pippin an indignant look, as nothing that had just happened was in the least bit easy.

Pippin smiled, not understanding, and Rosie stood up and took the rest of the now empty plates.

Frodo curled up in his blankets.

"Can I go and play now?" Elanor asked.

Sam nodded. "Stay out of the lake."

Elanor grinned. "I will."

"I'll come with you," Pippin said. "Me too." Merry offered, "Frodo, would you like to sit out in the sun again?"

Frodo shrugged.

"Come on, Frodo," Gabrielle encouraged. "You were doing a lot better in the sun earlier."

At her insistence, he agreed. "Alright."

Gabrielle and Pippin linked arms with him, much to his amusement, and they led him outside, Merry and Elanor ahead to open and close the door for them.

"Not a lot of light gets in there," Gabrielle referred to Bag End, blinking in the profuse sunlight.

"It's kind of hard, when only one side of Bag End has windows," Frodo explained.

Gabrielle grimaced, her eyes aching. "Here, sit next to the tree."

He did so carefully, with a little help from Gabrielle.

"Can we play hide and seek?" asked Elanor.

"Too dangerous," Pippin said. "Either you'll get caught in a bridge or Gabrielle will jump into the rose bushes."

Gabrielle said with frustration, "Peregrin, for the _last time_ —"

She didn't get to finish because Frodo put his cold, left hand on Pippin's neck again and he yelped. "Frodo!"

Gabrielle was amused. "Frodo! Aw, poor Pip." She hugged Pippin a bit mockingly as Frodo tried to hide his smirk. Pippin buried his face in her shoulder. "Nobody understand me!" he said, his voice muffled.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Gabrielle patted his back. She giggled. "Your breathing is tickling me."

"Come on, you silly Took," Frodo smiled. "Stop being dramatic."

Pippin obliged. "I wouldn't have to be dramatic if you would keep your hand to yourself."

"Don't worry, Pippin, at least _I_ understand you. If I were anyone but me, I would most certainly be you," Gabrielle smiled.

Frodo hugged him using his right arm, and Pippin hugged him back. Merry rolled his eyes. Elanor felt left out and hugged Pippin, who hugged her back. "You understand me, don't you?" he asked her.

Elanor giggled. Merry sat down, and Gabrielle scooted over to make room for him in their little circle. Tired, Frodo leaned drowsily against Pippin. Gabrielle curled up in a ball on the grass in the sun and borrowed Merry's lap as a pillow.

"I feel like a cat," she muttered. Merry patted her head.

Frodo smiled and closed his eyes.

She was soon asleep (again), and Elanor, alarmed, said, "I think Miss Gabrielle fainted."

"What?" Frodo sat up abruptly. "I think she's just asleep."

"She's asleep," Merry confirmed. "No need for the melodrama." Frodo nodded, leaning against Pippin and closing his eyes again.

"Yes, Frodo, I know she's got a thing for you but I don't think she's the sort to faint at the sight of you," Pippin said.

At this Merry laughed, and Frodo choked on a snort.

"I don't know, that snort was pretty attractive," Merry said.

In his attempts to keep quiet, Frodo snorted again, sending Pippin and Merry into gales of laughter.

"Be quiet, all of you," Gabrielle muttered.

A few more snorts that Frodo tried to muffle.

Gabrielle got up and put a hand over his mouth, muffling them for him playfully, smiling. "Sh!"

Frodo started giggling.

At this Gabrielle laughed and took her hand away. "Hey!" she protested. "You got spit on my hand!" She wiped it off on his sleeve.

"Sorry," Frodo grinned.

Pippin and Elanor were giggling as if they knew something no one else did, but Merry said, "Frodo only starts snorting when he thinks something is funny but is trying to hide it."

"Or if it surprises me," Frodo added.

Gabrielle grinned evilly. "You mean like if I started to tickle you out of the blue?" She asked Merry, "Is he ticklish?" Merry nodded, delighted.

Frodo turned to Gabrielle with a look of horror. "You wouldn't."

Her wink wasn't very encouraging. "Watch out, Baggins. It will come when you least expect it."

Frodo threw a desperate look at Merry.

"Don't look at me, I'll probably be helping her," Merry said.

"Thaaaank, you," Gabrielle said, patting his shoulder.

Frodo muttered, "I'm done for."

Gabrielle hugged him. "Don't worry, I won't do it when you're still not feeling well."

"Thanks," Frodo hugged back.

Gabrielle laughed. "Of course. But I'm going to use your lap as a pillow now, instead. I'm still tired." She scooted back and did so.

"Uncle Frodo, are you in love with Miss Gabrielle?" Elanor asked.

Pippin and Merry started laughing at the blunt question. Frodo blushed, and Gabrielle hid her face in her arms. "Elanor, _why?"_ she asked, her voice muffled.

"She wasn't even there when you two ki—"

Gabrielle shot up. "Quiet, Meriadoc! She mustn't know of that!"

Elanor looked at Frodo in confusion.

"Never mind," Frodo told her.

Elanor leaned in closer and whispered, "Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Unfortunately, everyone heard this, and Merry and Pippin were soon on the ground, laughing hysterically. Gabrielle choked on her own saliva and sat up, coughing in a desperate attempt to clear her throat. Frodo buried his face in his hands, making a strange sound between a choke and a snort.

Gabrielle was the first one to speak. "Elanor—" cough— "I think you need to—" more coughing— "not talk about this." She finally cleared her throat. "Please." She was blushing with embarrassment, as well as the strain of having just been chocking.

"I _demand_ that Sam is the ringbearer," Pippin said.

Merry added, "Only if you throw the flowers!"

Frodo nearly died of embarrassment, and Gabrielle collapsed into a heap of hysterical laughter. "If I ever get married—"

"Yes, next week," Pippin interrupted.

Gabrielle continued as if uninterrupted, "No matter to whom—"

Merry said, "As if you'd marry anyone but Frodo."

"I would refuse to step out before Pippin went in front of me throwing flowers," Gabrielle finished, and buried her face in Frodo's lap, trying to stop laughing.

Frodo was giggling and trying not to, which resulted in some snorting.

Between bouts of laugher, Gabrielle managed to say, "Frodo, I did not know you were capable of such a noise."

"Very attractive, is it not?" Pippin asked.

Elanor asked, "Can I help throw flowers?"

Gabrielle nodded, now incapable of speech and close to hyperventilation.

"Can't—breathe—" Frodo gasped.

Gabrielle was finally able to try to contain her laughter, but it suddenly came out as a snort, and that just made her laugh harder. She lunged at Pippin and started tickling him, for this had to all be his fault, and if not, he had it coming anyway.

"Hey!" Pippin cried, trying to wiggle away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gabrielle yelled, tickling him mercilessly.

Elanor quickly came to her aid.

"Help!" Pippin yelled. "Merry, Frodo, save me!"

Merry and Frodo considered. "Should we save him or let him suffer?" Frodo asked.

In a quick decision, Merry sat up and leaned against the tree. "Let him suffer."

Frodo leaned over and whispered, "But if we get captured and we want help, we should help him."

Gabrielle left Pippin gasping for breath on the ground. "I heard that!"

"Uh-oh," Frodo said.

Gabrielle leaned in towards him and whispered threateningly, "When you least expect it." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Frodo laughed, snorting again.

Gabrielle found this hilarious and covered her face with her hands. "That is the most adorable thing ever," she laughed.

They all finally, after much effort, were able to stop laughing. Gabrielle started hiccuping, and she covered her mouth with her hands. "That only happens when I've been laughing too hard for too long." She moaned with melodrama, making Pippin laugh again.

Gabrielle stretched out on the grass and sighed happily, her hiccups soon ceasing. Frodo curled up against the tree and closed his eyes. Gabrielle curled up next to him.

"I don't wanna take a nap," Elanor said. "Uncle Pip, let's play a game."

"Let me guess…" Pippin started.

"Hide n' seek?"

Pippin sighed. "Only if Merry hides with you." Merry also sighed. "Only if we don't hide in the lake."

"No lake," Elanor agreed.

Pippin said, "Alright."

"Good," Merry conceded.

Covering his eyes, Pippin began to count. "One…two…"

Elanor got up and almost jumped into the rose bushes, but then realized and jumped into some other bushes instead. Merry, on the other hand, did jump in the rose bushes. Gabrielle tried to stifle her laugher, and coughed.

Pippin finished counting, "Nine…ten." He stood and looked up in the trees.

Gabrielle tapped Frodo's knee to get his attention.

"Mmmm?" Frodo muttered drowsily.

"Merry jumped in the rose bushes," Gabrielle said quietly, between giggles.

Frodo gave a low, muffled snort, which made her giggle again.

Merry could stay silent no longer. "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"MERRY?" Pippin cried. "ARE YOU—WHY—NOW I CAN'T MAKE FUN OF Gabrielle!"

Frodo was amused by this, and Gabrielle stood up and walked over to the rose bushes. She smiled sweetly. "Need a hand, Merry?"

He glared at her indignantly. "Just get me out."

Gabrielle pretended to consider, and Merry rolled his eyes. Finally she laughed. "Alright, alright!" She edged as close as possible to the rose bushes, linked her arms under his armpits, and pulled. Merry was able to climb out, and Gabrielle brushed him off. "Any blood?"

"Not much."

Gabrielle tsked.

"As if you're sorry," Pippin accused.

Gabrielle grinned, and there was a muffled giggle from Elanor's bushes.

"Hello, Elanor," said Pippin.

Elanor crawled out. "I win! I win!"

Gabrielle said, "Good job, Elanor."

The small girl looked over to where Frodo had been. "Where is Uncle Frodo?"

Gabrielle whirled around. "What? He was there before I came to help Merry just a few seconds ago. He was nearly asleep."

"I think I know what happened." Merry explained, "He sleepwalks sometimes."

"Well, why are we just standing here? Come on," Gabrielle said, beginning to look around for him frantically. Merry headed around Bag End, and Gabrielle and Pippin followed.

"Over there, by the lake!" Pippin pointed.

"What?" Gabrielle cried, more in unbelief than…well. Belief.

But alas, there he was.

"What do we do?" Pippin asked.

Gabrielle said, "I don't know! Isn't it wrong to wake someone who is sleepwalking?" Pippin argued, "Not if he falls into the lake!"

"I think we should wake him," Merry said.

"Merry," Gabrielle took charge quickly. "Go get Sam. If he falls in the lake, I promise I'll rescue him. You know I'd sooner let myself drown than him." When he hesitated, she prompted, "Go!"

Merry nodded and darted toward the door, and Gabrielle approached Frodo quietly, though he heard her. He tried to run and promptly tripped, somehow catching himself before he fell and muttering something about Nazgul.

Sam and Merry came out, and Gabrielle waved them over. Sam walked up to Frodo and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Frodo, it's me."

No response.

Elanor tugged on Gabrielle's skirt. She picked Elanor up and signaled for her to be quiet.

"You're dreaming, sir," Sam was saying. "Wake up." Frodo said something unintelligible.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo."

"We shouldn't have let him go to sleep," Gabrielle muttered to Pippin.

Pippin said, "This has happened before."

Sam took Frodo's left hand. "Come on, wake up."

Frodo suddenly started awake. He looked around in confusion. "What am I doing over here?"

"You were sleepwalking again," Sam said.

Frodo smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Frodo apologized.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Frodo," Sam assured him.

Gabrielle asked, "Are you alright?"

Frodo said, "I think so."

"Can't leave you alone for a second, can we?" Merry said a little angrily.

Pippin shot back at him, "Can't leave you either, or you'll jump in the rose bushes."

"Just wait, Pippin, you'll be next," Gabrielle said.

Frodo gave a muffled snort as Pippin said, "I doubt it."

"Can you swim?" Gabrielle asked, seemingly at random.

Pippin asked, "Why?"

"I suddenly had this itching desire to throw you in the lake," Gabrielle smirked.

Pippin jumped backwards, and Elanor squirmed out of Gabrielle's arms and tried to pull Pippin closer to her. Gabrielle grinned evilly, and Pippin yelled, "I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Yes, he can," Merry said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go back to work now."

At that moment, Frodo Gamgee came charging outside and ran into an unsuspecting Pippin, who fell over into the lake. Frodo B. quickly grabbed him by the hand and started to try to pull him out, but Pippin accidentally pulled Frodo in after him instead.

"PIPPIN!" Gabrielle cried. She jumped in after them and grabbed Frodo around the waist, dragging him out. Frodo started shivering in her arms as Pippin climbed out of the lake. "Frodo!" he cried. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Pip, we know it was an accident," Gabrielle gasped. "Where did the other Frodo go?" Merry pulled Frodo G. from behind him. "He's hiding."

Gabrielle then realized she was very, very wet, and was still holding on to Frodo B. Letting go seemed unwise. "Come on, Frodo, you can't be in cold, wet clothes right now. Are you alright?"

Frodo's shivering had become rather violent. "I-I'll be alright," he said as Sam came running from the garden. Gabrielle led Frodo towards Sam and the house.

"You're both absolutely wet!" Sam exclaimed.

"And what am I?" Pippin demanded.

Gabrielle scolded, "Pippin, now is not the time."


	11. Chapter 10: The Lake (Part 2)

Sam gently ushered the three of them inside. Upon seeing them, Rosie said, "Not again." Gabrielle grinned guiltily. Sam led Frodo to a chair and hurried off for blankets. As Rosie began to build a fire, Gabrielle started rubbing Frodo's right arm in an attempt to warm him up, as he was pale and shivering.

Sam came back with an armload of blankets, and led Frodo to his room to change.

"I'm going to go home now," Pippin said, dripping onto the floor. "I probably won't see you until tomorrow, so good-bye."

Gabrielle gave him a wet hug and kissed his forehead. "Good-bye, fool of a Took."

Pippin smiled. "See you tomorrow, Rose Bush Gabrielle."

Gabrielle laughed, "I guess that makes me and Merry King and Queen of the rose bushes."

"Careful, or Frodo'll get jealous."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Go home, Pippin."

Frodo came back with dry clothes, and Pippin hugged him despite his state of wetness. "Bye, Frodo!" And with that he ran out of the house.

"PEREGRIN TOOK!" Gabrielle yelled after him, but it was too late. "Did he get you wet again?" She demanded of Frodo.

"N-not m-much," he answered, still shivering.

Gabrielle nudged him towards a couch in front of the fire Rosie had made in the fireplace, then went to find even more blankets. Frodo sat down, and Sam came in to wrap him in the blankets he had brought earlier. Gabrielle came back with more and piled them on top of him. Frodo gave her a grateful smile, and she smiled back.

"Miss Gabrielle," Sam said. "You are still wet."

She looked down at herself. "Oh. You're right. Excuse me." She left to the guest room to change for the second time that day.

Frodo pulled the blankets closer to himself and shivered. Sam looked at him sadly. Frodo smiled at him. "I'll be alright, Sam."

"You're always saying that," Sam said. "It's not getting better, is it? Year after year?"

Frodo couldn't look him in the eye, so he looked into the fire instead. "No," he said quietly. "It's not."

Sam sat down next to him and joined him in staring at the fire. He sighed hopelessly. "Maybe it's because you're trying too hard to live the life you lived before. Maybe you need a reason to get better." He paused. "That didn't make much sense, did it?"

"It did make sense," Frodo said.

Sam was pleased, and waited for him to continue.

"And I suppose by "reason" you mean Gabrielle?" Frodo asked, not missing a trick.

Folding his arms resolutely, Sam said, "You said it, I didn't."

Frodo smiled.

"Since I married Rosie and now have Elanor and the other Frodo…the nightmares haven't been half as bad," Sam explained.

"Good."

Sam sighed. "You know what I mean."

Gabrielle came back in dry clothes and damp hair. She pushed a curl off of Frodo's forehead and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"I'm going to go work in the garden now," Sam said. "Try not to fall in the lake again, you two." Gabrielle grinned. "Yes, sir."

Frodo shivered and pulled the blankets tighter. "It'd be hard to fall in the lake inside."

Sam shook his head and left.

"I don't know about that, Frodo," Gabrielle said. "Around here, anything is possible." She sat down where Sam had been a few moments before.

"It's Pip," Frodo said. "Almost nothing happens when he's not around."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me."

"It's really because of Bilbo's Tookishness that any of this happened," Frodo explained.

"Makes sense," Gabrielle agreed. "All the families around here are interrelated one way or another, right? But wait…if I understand correctly, didn't Gandalf have to shove Bilbo out the door to get him to go? Imagine how different the world would be if he hadn't."

Frodo said, "But Bilbo wouldn't've even considered going if it hadn't been for his Tookishness."

Gabrielle giggled. "Tookishness. That's almost as good as Pippin Intuition."

"Pippin Intuition…" Frodo muttered. "Have I heard that one?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I made it up yesterday, remember? Before the aforementioned Took turned out to be eavesdropping on us?"

Frodo said, "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

She looked at him in surprise and blinked. "It was right when I got here. In the tree."

"I still don't remember," Frodo shook his head.

Gabrielle looked at him intently. "Do you have amnesia, or do you simply not remember this one fact? Do you not remember being in the tree at all? It was hardly twenty-four hours ago."

"I believe Sam has had to remind me of my name before," Frodo explained, smiling sheepishly.

Gabrielle was amused, but tried to hide it. She wasn't able to for long and laughed. "Aw."

Frodo chuckled. "In my defense, I was tired."

She hugged him briefly. "Your name is unique. I like it."

"I like it too."

"Good," Gabrielle said. "It suits you."

Frodo gave her an awkward smile.

"Hey," she teased, "You've stopped blushing involuntarily whenever I compliment you."

That, of course, made him blush, if only slightly. Gabrielle found this endearing and kissed the tip of his nose, making him blush harder. She smiled and looked down, embarrassed.

Frodo started shivering again and Gabrielle said, "We haven't reapplied athelas in a long time. Must be a good sign. I'll be right back." She ran to grab the bowl from the other room, and came back quickly. "I have it." She proceeded to pull down the blankets from his shoulder and pushed his shirt aside. Dipping her fingers in the athelas, she gently rubbed it on his shoulder. Frodo's shivering ceased, and he was able to relax a little. Gabrielle buttoned his shirt back up and pulled the blankets over him again, looking at him in concern.

Frodo gave her a small smile, which she returned before he went back to looking into the fire. Gabrielle was distracted by his eyes, and after a few minutes of silence, she asked softly, "What are you thinking of?"

Frodo started slightly and muttered, "What am I _not_ thinking of?"

Gabrielle didn't answer, but sat cross-legged, waiting for him to continue.

"The Quest," Frodo answered. "Mount Doom, Tooks. I don't know."

"Think of something happy," was not what Frodo was expecting her to say. "Think of a time and place where you were happy. You can't be forever dwelling on these things."

These were wise words, and Frodo heeded them, smiling softly. "I remember the first time I met Sam. It was the year after Merry was born and I was visiting Bag End. He was just a toddler, following his Da around in the garden."

"That's a sweet memory," Gabrielle approved. "Hold on to it. Whenever you feel yourself thinking of something that makes you depressed—and don't try to deny that they do—force yourself to remember every detail of that memory."

Frodo was still smiling. "It hurt to see him like that, following his Da around in the garden just like I used to follow mine. But then he came and hugged my leg and tripped over his own feet while doing it."

Gabrielle smiled. "How old were you?"

"I was fifteen. Not very old for a Hobbit."

She was a little surprised. "Really? I could have sworn you and Sam were roughly the same age, give or take a few years. But humans don't live as long as hobbits; and elves, of whom I have lived around my whole life, are immortal, so it's rather impossible to tell."

Frodo nodded. "Sam's twelve years younger than I am."

"Oh," Gabrielle blinked in surprise, trying to figure out just how old everyone was.

Frodo smiled. "Bilbo used to try and get me to play with people my own age, but I never got on well with any of them. Well, except I got along fine with Fatty and Folco and I like them, but we were never very close."

"I had that problem too," Gabrielle said. "But opposite. I didn't have much of a choice, since everyone I knew was hundreds of years older than me, mostly."

Frodo said, "Some things just scared me away from most people my age."

"What?" Gabrielle asked. "Were the girls after you?"

"That was part of it. Also, I didn't understand them and they didn't understand me."

Gabrielle smirked. "Well, on the bright side, you ended up with some pretty amazing friends, even if some of them like to spy on you."

Frodo snorted. "Middle-Earth might not be here if they hadn't been spying on me for years."

"Whoa," Gabrielle said. "I never thought about it that way. Thank goodness for Sam's discerning spying abilities."

"And Merry and Pippin's curiosity," Frodo added. Gabrielle nodded. "True."

Frodo smiled. "I didn't know what to think when I found out what they had been up to."

"Pippin tells me it escalated very quickly."

"It did," Frodo agreed. "And now I'm glad they came."

Gabrielle said, "I'm sorry I missed out on everything. I would have come with you, Frodo. To the end."

Frodo knew she did not say this lightly. "I know."

"You do?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

Frodo nodded.

She smiled. "Lord Elrond didn't let me join the meeting. I should have snuck in with Sam, or Merry and Pippin."

"I'm surprised they didn't have to tie you up in a sack," Frodo chuckled. "And hobbits are a lot smaller and quieter."

"They almost had to." Gabrielle paused. "Wait a second." She pretend to be insulted. "If hobbits are small _er_ and quiet _er,_ what does that make me?"

"I really don't know," Frodo grinned.

Gabrielle flexed her fingers threateningly. "If you weren't sick right now, this would be the time to spring that surprise tickle attack."

Frodo pretended to look horrified, but managed to nearly fall off the chair. Luckily for him, Gabrielle saw his fall coming and saved him before he hit the ground. She hauled him onto the chair. "Careful; I'm not after you yet."

Frodo giggled, slightly hysterical, and shivered. Gabrielle hugged him, giggling a little herself, and he hugged back.

Gabrielle smiled. "I love you."

He didn't know she didn't mean it as if she were _in_ love with him, but rather as a simple fact, so it made him blush. Gabrielle sighed, but he looked rather pleased, and a bit unsure as to whether or not to hide that he was.

She could tell anyway, and smiled, leaning her head on his gently, blushing and feeling her heartbeat speed up a little when he didn't pull away. Frodo closed his eyes, shivering slightly again.

Merry wandered into the room silently and coughed to make his presence known. Gabrielle turned to him abruptly. "Merry!"

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Well, actually…" Gabrielle muttered.

Frodo gave him a look. "I was almost asleep."

"You were?" Gabrielle asked. Frodo nodded.

Merry defended himself, "You should thank me. We can't have you sleep walking and falling into the lake again, can we?"

He sat down in a chair beside them, and Gabrielle smirked.

Frodo snorted and for some bizarre reason started to hiccup. Gabrielle tried to hid her laughter, and Merry rolled his eyes as Frodo started laughing, which didn't help his hiccups in the slightest.

"I guess I'm not the only one with the hiccup problem," Gabrielle laughed.

Merry smirked, "Absolutely not."

Frodo gasped for breath between his laughter and hiccups.

"Goodness, you two, what is so funny?" Merry asked as Gabrielle was able to stop laughing, but then made eye contact with Frodo and lost it again.

"I…don't…know!" Frodo gasped, hiccuped, and laughed, in that order. "Maybe the spying."

"And the lake!" Gabrielle added.

Frodo slowly stopped laughing until he was only hiccuping and gasping for breaths in between.

Merry observed, "Frodo, I have never seen you allow yourself to laugh so hard that you hiccup in front of a female that wasn't Rosie or our mothers."

Frodo wisely decided not to answer, and Gabrielle got up to find him a glass of water. When she returned, she handed it to him and sat back down.

"Thanks," Frodo gasped, sipping it.

"You're quite welcome," Gabrielle grinned.

Merry rolled his eyes at them, and Frodo (having finally stopped his hiccups) mocked a glare at him.

"Weeeeell, I'm going to leave you two alone now." Merry added, "Behave yourselves."

"Look who's talking," snapped Gabrielle playfully.

Merry grinned and left, and Gabrielle and Frodo both immediately avoided looking at each other and looked into the fire instead. As a small smile spread across Frodo's face, Gabrielle broke the silence. "This is completely random, but do you like to swim?"

"Most of the time," Frodo answered.

Gabrielle smiled with excitement. "Can we go swimming tomorrow?"

After all the trouble Sam has gone through to keep us out of the lake?" Frodo grinned.

"Well, at least if we go tomorrow it won't be on accident or for a rescue mission," Gabrielle pointed out.

Frodo nodded. "True."

"Twice today I've had to rescue somebody from the lake. And if you think about it, both times were Pippin's fault."

Grinning, Frodo said, "He couldn't've known that Elanor would hide in there, though hide and seek was his idea."

"Exactly," Gabrielle said. "Poor Pip. I think."

Frodo chuckled as she threw her hands up in mock frustration. "You can never tell with that hobbit," she told him.

Before he could answer, they were interrupted with the sound of small feet pattering in the hall, and Frodo G. came running in, tackling his uncle with a squeal.

"Oh, my!" Gabrielle pretended to be surprised. She pried him off of Frodo B. and sat him down between them. "Careful, love. Uncle Frodo isn't all better yet."

He giggled and hugged her, much to Gabrielle's delight.

Frodo B. smiled and rubbed his shoulder absently. "Well, look who's up."

"He's been up," Gabrielle told him, hugging the small hobbit back. "He tripped Pippin into the lake, remember?"

"He did?"

Frodo G. cried, "Lake!" and proceeded to imitate a splashing noise.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows at Frodo B. in a 'told you so' expression, and he chuckled. "And thats when you foolishly tried to save Pippin and ended up falling in yourself," she scolded gently.

"Now, _that_ I remember."

Gabrielle smiled, and Frodo G. checked Frodo B.'s arm again. "Arm COLD!" He declared. "Still," he added, to make himself clear. He reached up and kissed his uncle's cheek, making him laugh.

"Yep, still cold," Frodo B. agreed.

"Don't worry, he'll be better," Gabrielle said, running her fingers through Frodo G.'s hair.

He grinned at her and bounced happily.

"Rosie used to act like this," Frodo B. told Gabrielle with a smile.

She smiled back. "I was wondering."

"Sam was usually pretty calm unless somebody hurt his flowers, but Rosie…once she chased him all around his garden with a ball of mud, and then he tackled her when she stepped on the plants."

Gabrielle laughed. "Those are always the ones that end up married."

Frodo continued, "He was terrified of her for years because he thought that she was going to hurt the flowers, and then he found out that she liked them almost as much as he did. She was just a little more…careless."

"That is the most adorable thing ever," Gabrielle approved.

"He was also scared of her because her garden always had flowers that were either withered or drowned. She would water them too much or not enough."

Frodo G. became bored and was busy picking at a loose thread on his shirt's button curiously.

Gabrielle answered Frodo B., "I don't know how much water to give flowers either. No wonder Sam was scared of her." She paused to smile. "Poor Sam."

"And then when they got into the tweens…" They both laughed. "One smile from Rosie and I could hardly get a word out of him for the rest of the day."

Gabrielle gave him an incredulous look. "I know how that is."

Frodo G. saved him from having to answer as he held up a button. "BUTTON!"

"Yes, a button," Frodo chuckled. "Did you get that off your shirt?"

Frodo G. looked down at his shirt and pulled out a lonely string. "STRING!"

"We'll have to sew that back on," Frodo B. said.

"I can do it," Gabrielle volunteered. "Frodo—not you, Baggins, the other one—give me the button." Frodo G. obliged.

"Thank you. Now take your shirt off, and I'll go get a needle and some thread. I'll sew it back on for you." Gabrielle left momentarily to go track down a needle and thread.

Frodo B. smiled as his nephew. "How did you get that off, you rascal?"

He looked up at him with a grin and said matter-of-factly, "I pull."

Frodo laughed, and Gabrielle came back and sat down next to them. "I found some white thread." She sat down and threaded the needle. "Frodo, take off your shirt. She rolled her eyes. "Not you, the other Frodo!"

The smaller Frodo ripped off his shirt and handed it to her, giggling at the cold on his exposed flesh and nestling into his uncle's blankets.

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head, and began to sew the button back onto the shirt. Frodo B. wrapped his right arm around his namesake to keep him warm while Gabrielle finished. When she did, she set the needle down on the table beside the couch. She tapped Frodo G.'s bare shoulder. "Done!"

He took the shirt from her and put it on. He beamed at her, and she patted his button. "I know it's tempting, but don't pull on loose strings." She hugged him, and he pounded his tiny fists on her back and crowed happily. Gabrielle laughed and scooped him up in her arms, holding him like a baby, making him giggle. Gabrielle sighed contentedly, and Frodo again got distracted by his thoughts. He found himself looking at the fire when Frodo G. got up and curled into his lap. Frodo B. smiled and absently stroked his hair.

"I'm still marveling at how tiny he is," Gabrielle said.

"He's not too small, for a hobbit," Frodo told her.

Gabrielle said, "I know. But he's small for a person. In general." "To you."

"True," Gabrielle agreed. "Human children at his age are not this small."

Frodo said, "I wonder how you carry them around if they're so big."

Gabrielle pointed out, "Well, I can carry you, can't I?" "True."

"And I can tell you, you're a lot heavier than a three year old human."

Frodo nodded.

"That was a joke."

"I know."

Gabrielle sighed and looked down at Frodo G. "Frodo—not _you_ , silly, the other one—don't pick at his buttons. I've already poked myself with a needle enough times for one day."

"Buttons!" Frodo G. bounced on his uncle's lap, giggling.

"Funny contraptions, aren't they?" She ruffled his hair.

He giggled and hugged her hand. She kissed his cheek, and he squealed, kicking his legs. Gabrielle clasped his ankles together. "Hey, no kicking!" Elanor wandered into the room. "Hello."

"Hello, Elanor," Frodo said.

Gabrielle pushed Frodo G.'s legs down gently. "Hello. What is it?" "Want to play?" Elanor asked.

"Sure," Gabrielle agreed. "Anything but hide and seek. Please."

Elanor considered. "Tag?" "Well, we can try," said Gabrielle.

"Goody!" Elanor bounced and clapped her hands.

Gabrielle laughed. "Alright. Frodo, want to come?"

"Me?" Frodo G. asked.

"Both of you."

Frodo B. thought about it a little too long. "I'll try."

Gabrielle gave him a surprised look. "I'm not letting you run. But at least come out and sit in the sun. It does you good. And try not to fall in the lake."

He smiled. "Sam won't let me out of his sight in case I fall in the lake."

Frodo G. tried to climb onto Gabrielle's shoulders, and she bent over sufficiently for him to climb up, with Frodo B. giving him a steadying hand. Once he was up, Gabrielle held on to his wrists and stood up. "Alright up there?"

Frodo G. happily squealed his approval. Gabrielle shifted him up and stretched out a hand for the other Frodo, gesturing for him to take it. He accepted the offer, knowing she was strong enough to carry his nephew and give him a hand up at the same time.

"Take a couple blankets," Gabrielle ordered.

Frodo B. nodded and picked up a few.

"Alright," Gabrielle said. "Onward and forward. Wait. Nope. Hold on." Lifting her skirt up a little she knelt down. "Okay, now we can go."

Frodo looked at her in amusement. "Why are you kneeling?" "Because if I stand I'll bash the other Frodo's head on the wall partitions about the doors."

"Right." He started heading outside, trying not to look amused, and Gabrielle followed on her knees, grasping onto his hand and Frodo G.'s wrist.

Elanor pushed the door upon and Gabrielle shuffled outside, standing up to her full height. She smiled at Frodo B. "You will never know how strange it is to live in a place made for people at least a foot shorter than oneself."

"I can imagine," Frodo said.

Frodo G. patted Gabrielle's head, and she looked up as he giggled.

"Want to go down?" Gabrielle asked.

He nodded, and so she lifted him over her head and set him on his feet. He still managed to trip and fell on his back, laughing. It was then that Gabrielle noticed she was still holding Frodo B.'s hand, and she let go. She knelt down and tickled Frodo G., who squealed and kicked at her again, so she stopped and helped him to his feet. She kissed his nose.

"Let's play now!" Elanor said.

"Who's it?" asked Gabrielle.

Elanor touched her. "You are!" She declared before running off.

"Frodo Baggins is base!" Gabrielle called after her. "Please," she added to him before running after Elanor.

Frodo G. was very excited and squealed as he chased her. Gabrielle chased after Elanor, who turned around to check and gasped when she saw she was gaining on her. She ran over the bridge, and Gabrielle followed. Unfortunately, Elanor tripped and narrowly avoided the lake.

"Don't you dare fall in the lake, Elanor Gamgee!" Gabrielle ordered. She grabbed her, but Gabrielle tripped and brought them both over the side of the bridge.

"NOT AGAAAIIIIIIIN!" she screamed, and they fell into the lake with a big splash.

Frodo Gamgee charged after them, but luckily, Frodo Baggins had followed and grabbed him just in time to keep him from going in. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he called over the side of the bridge just as they surfaced together, gasping for breath.

Gabrielle looked up at Frodo and then burst into peals of laughter. After calming down sufficiently, she said, "YES! WE'RE FINE! JUST WET. AGAIN."

Elanor laughed, and Sam came running over to them. "What in Middle-Earth…Elanor!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Gabrielle yelled up at him. "I tripped. It was an accident."

Gabrielle and Elanor swam to shore and Sam helped them both out, trying to hide his grin. Gabrielle pushed the wet hair off of her ace and wiped the water out of her eyes. "I really hope that's the last time anyone ends up in the lake today." She hitched her skirt up to her knees and wrung the water out. "I'm running out of clean clothing."

"I hope so, too," Sam said.

At this point, Frodo B. had collapsed onto the ground, laughing hysterically.

Gabrielle tried to squeeze the water out of her hair. "Frodo Baggins, how I long for the day when you laugh unwillingly at my hands!" She flung the water from her wet hands at him to prove her point.

He quickly stopped laughing, or at least tried to. Gabrielle tried not to smile, but failed, and started giggling at Frodo's desperation not to laugh. Sam looked a little confused as Gabrielle took Frodo's hand and said, still giggling, "Come on, let's get you away from here before you fall in the lake too."

Frodo slowly stood up and grabbed Frodo G. by the shirt. "Don't you dare, you rascal." Gabrielle took Frodo G.'s hand. "I'm not letting either of you fall in the lake."

Frodo B. smiled. "One dunk was enough."

Gabrielle nodded. "I agree, but alas, here I stand before you, wet for the third time today."

"Now, three dunks…"

"I dearly wish you were well." Frodo shivered and grabbed his shoulder. "I know." She didn't take it where he thought she was going to, and she picked up the blankets he left on the grass on the way to the house. She wrapped them around him and said, "If you were well, first I would tickle you until you ran out of breath to scream for mercy. Then, I would throw you in the lake." "In that case, maybe it's a good thing I'm not," Frodo gave her a small smile.

Gabrielle smiled back, as Frodo G. clung to her leg with his entire body as she walked, despite her being wet.

Sam reached down to pick him up. Frodo G. smiled and giggling, letting go of Gabrielle and clinging to his father's neck. Gabrielle smiled, and so did Sam. "Be nice to Miss Gabrielle," Sam told his son.

Frodo G. nodded solemnly.

"It's alright, Sam," Gabrielle laughed. "I would have hardly known he was there if he hadn't been giggling."

"I keep forgetting that he's so small to you," Sam said.

Gabrielle grinned. "I've spent most of my life feeling abnormally small, since I lived in Rivendell, and I think I prefer being towered over than towering over all of you."

"Welcome to my world," said Merry.

Gabrielle was surprised, as she hadn't realized he was still around. "Hello, Merry." "Hello," he returned the greeting.

Gabrielle gave him a big hug, leaving him rather wet. She smiled sneakily. "You can't stay away from the lake, can you?" Merry teased.

"It was an accident!" Elanor explained, "She tripped." Merry shook his head in amusement.

"After you tripped," Gabrielle told Elanor, who giggled. Gabrielle patted her back affectionately, and she bounced. Giggling slightly, she touched Merry. "You're it!" "Hey—wait—" Merry protested.

"FORGET DRY CLOTHING!" Gabrielle declared, and she ran for it. Elanor darted away from Merry as he tried to grab the edge of her skirt, just missing. He turned around to his vulnerable cousin and touched him. "You're it." He ran for it.

Sam got to Frodo (who had started to shiver again) before he did anything. "Oh, no you don't!" He put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Tomorrow." He set his son down and suggested to him, "How about you be it? Go catch Uncle Merry."

Frodo B. smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

The other Frodo charged Merry, and when he dove for his legs, Merry slowed down just enough for him to catch him.

"IIIIIIT!" Frodo G. declared. He jumped up and ran away, and Merry went after him.

Gabrielle had climbed a tree, which was making Frodo B. nervous. "Gabrielle, don't fall down!" She tapped her finger on her lips, gesturing for him not to give her away.

In a desperate move, Elanor cut in front of Merry, distracting him long enough for her brother to get away. Gabrielle began to throw small sticks and acorns at Merry, who looked up. "Hey!" He started climbing after her.

Gabrielle laughed and climbed to the next tree, and Merry followed. She climbed down quickly and ran out of sight. Merry slid down the tree and looked around for Elanor and Frodo G.

Gabrielle ran past the other Frodo and tweaked the tip of his ear on the way past. "THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" She ran away in a fit of giggles, and Frodo snorted.

Merry came up to him, panting. "Which way did she go?" Frodo raised his eyebrow not about to give her away.

"Fine." Merry ran away in the opposite direction of that which Gabrielle had, and Frodo grinned, watching with interest. Gabrielle came back, looking around for Merry frantically. She spotted him and waved, then ran towards Frodo G. "Come on, Frodo!" She yelled at him. He started running away, and Elanor darted after them.

Merry soon gained up on them, and scooped up Elanor. "GOT YOU!"

She hugged him and grinned. Merry smiled, hugging her back.

Gabrielle and Frodo G. came up to them, both panting.

"I think I've had enough running about for one day," Gabrielle said.

"Alright," said Elanor.

Merry put her down.

"I'm going to go clean up and get some dry clothes." Gabrielle suggested, "Maybe you should come, Elanor, unless you want to keep playing."

Elanor cocked her head to think about it. Gabrielle grinned, amused.

"What do we do after we change?" Elanor asked.

Gabrielle shrugged and turned toward the house. "Maybe take a nap. But I think it's almost time for supper."

"Supper!" Frodo G. declared.

Gabrielle smiled. "Come on, Elanor, let's get you clean before your mother sees you."

"Alright," Elanor agreed. Leading her to the door, Gabrielle pushed it open and looked around. "Okay, coast is clear." She nudged her inside. "To your room!" She rushed to the guest room as quietly as possible, and Elanor went to her own room.


	12. Chapter 11: The End of a Hard Day

_Back outside…_

Merry sat down in the grass in front of Frodo. "How old is Gabrielle?" he asked curiously.

Frodo was about to answer, but then realized he didn't know either. "I really don't know," he said.

Merry said, "I can't tell. My guess fluctuates."

"It's hard to tell with them."

"Humans?"

Frodo nodded.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle came back outside with her hair still wet.

"How old are you?" Frodo asked.

Gabrielle stopped in front of them, running her fingers through her hair. "Uh…is that important?"

Frodo apologized, "Sorry. We were just wondering."

"You must promise not to freak out," Gabrielle grinned.

"I'll try," Frodo said a little warily.

"I'm five hundred and twenty eight."

Frodo raised his eyebrows.

"Just kidding." Gabrielle gave in, "I'm sixteen."

"You're _what?"_

Gabrielle felt a little defensive. "You heard me."

Frodo blinked. "But thats so…that's…"

Turning red, Gabrielle didn't say anything and waited for him to finish.

"How old is that in Hobbit years?" Frodo asked.

Gabrielle thought about it, and after a few quick calculations and finger counting, she said, "About twenty-six. Maybe twenty-seven."

Frodo frowned in confusion, and Gabrielle didn't stop blushing as Merry sighed, annoyed.

"No wonder Lord Elrond wouldn't let you come," Frodo grinned, finally. "We barely got Pippin with us."

Gabrielle smiled in relief. "How old is Pippin?"

"He's thirty-three now. He was twenty nine during the Quest," Frodo said.

Gabrielle grinned. "I would have come anyway. I'm stronger than I look."

Frodo raised his eyebrows again, and Gabrielle asked, "What?"

"Well, I suppose you are, considering that you were carrying Pippin," Frodo explained. "He's almost the size of the troll that fell on him."

"True enough," Merry agreed.

Gabrielle laughed.

Sam came out of the house. "It's time for supper."

"What number meal is that?"

"Sixth," Merry said.

Gabrielle said, "Oh my. Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

"How do you _survive_ on so little?" Merry demanded.

"Used to it, I suppose," Gabrielle said. "Three meals a day is enough. Sometimes I only eat two. How do _you_ eat so much?"

Merry said, "I'm making up for lost time. I spent quite a while without enough."

Gabrielle hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Merry hugged back, grinning. "Though at least I wasn't on a steady diet of lembas. I hear that gets old after a while."

"It does," Frodo and Sam said simultaneously.

Gabrielle shook her head sympathetically. "I can imagine." She let go of Merry and patted his shoulder lightly.

"If I ever end up in Lorien again, I will stay far away from that stuff," Frodo said.

Gabrielle smiled. "Better a bowl of strawberries and cream."

Sam returned the smile. "Elves grow the biggest fruit I've ever seen. If I could grow apples like that, I'd call myself a gardener. But it's the singing that goes to your heart."

"Firstly, Sam, you are a wonderful gardener," Gabrielle scolded gently. "Elves are ethereal beings, and it's no use trying to compare yourself to one of them. Trust me." She smiled wistfully. "Secondly, I can't listen to them sing without wanting to cry and laugh at the same time."

Frodo smiled softly. "I wonder how Bilbo's doing? And Sam is the best gardener in the Shire."

Sam turned red, unused to so many compliments.

"Of course he is," Gabrielle smiled at Sam. "And Bilbo was doing well, last time I saw him about a week ago, Frodo."

"He's so happy there," Frodo muttered to himself.

Gabrielle smiled and moved to sit next to him. "He's very happy there."

"I know," Frodo said. "And I'm so glad he is."

Gabrielle looked at him happily.

"Well, for anyone that wants it, supper is inside," Sam said.

Merry said, "Right behind you."

Sam asked, "Mr. Frodo, are you hungry?"

"Oh. It's time for supper, isn't it?" Frodo said. "I think I am."

"Can you walk?" asked Gabrielle.

Frodo stood up slowly, and Gabrielle jumped to her feet and put a hand on his back to steady him. He gave her a grateful smile, which she returned.

"Will you two stop staring lovingly into each other's eyes so we can go eat already?" Merry teased. "You're going to make me lose my appetite."

Frodo facepalmed, but Gabrielle grinned and nudged Frodo toward the house. Before they could enter, Rosie flung the door open and asked, "Why is Elanor's hair wet? When I asked her, all she did was giggle."

"Oh…well…we fell into the lake while playing tag," Gabrielle explained.

"Again?"

Gabrielle smiled guiltily. "It was an accident this time."

"Well, supper's ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

When they were all inside, Merry said, "Smells good in here."

Rosie was pleased. "Thank you."

Gabrielle followed Frodo to his seat to make sure he was alright, much to his amusement. She ran her fingers through his hair. Frodo smiled, and she kissed the top of his head before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"What's for supper?"

"Rabbit and potato stew," Rosie said, beginning to set bowls of the aforementioned stew in front of everyone.

Frodo and Sam exchanged looks, trying not to laugh.

"Hungry after all, Gabrielle?" Merry asked.

"It does smell wonderful." Gabrielle smirked. "I suppose I have no choice."

"You don't," Merry and Sam said together.

Gabrielle was amused. "Yes, sirs. But don't expect me to eat much at dinner."

Elanor nodded solemnly and watched her. Gabrielle noticed, and gave her a wink and a smile. She turned to Frodo and studied his face carefully. "You look like yourself again. You're not half as pale as you were this morning. Feeling better?"

Frodo nodded.

"Good," Gabrielle said. "Because you owe me another walk in which you don't collapse and I don't have to carry you home."

Sam coughed slightly, and Frodo looked down at the table.

Gabrielle was concerned. "I didn't mean that as a joke," she said quietly enough so only Frodo could hear.

"I know. But a lot of times when this happens," Frodo explained, "I'll have one more bad spell before I'm alright again."

Gabrielle suddenly became angry at the world. She squeezed his hand and said with determination, "If you do, we'll be ready."

"But that's it, Gabrielle," Frodo assured her, seeing the angry pink flush in her cheeks. "After that I'll be fine."

She glowered. "Until next year."

Frodo pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, while Gabrielle tried to calm down.

Closing his eyes and resting his head on his knees, he said quietly, "I wish I didn't have to put you through this."

That made her stop. Gabrielle put down her spoon and turned him. She sighed with such sadness, "Oh, Frodo," that he had to squeeze his eyes shut. He clutched his knees more tightly. Quickly, Gabrielle looked up to make sure everyone else was engaged in conversation, and then she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Assuming it's impossible to change the past," she said softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Frodo nodded slightly.

"Please don't blame yourself," Gabrielle pleaded.

"But I was the one who put it on," Frodo answered darkly.

Gabrielle frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The Ring," Frodo said. "If I hadn't put it on…"

"At the end?" Gabrielle interrupted. "Frodo, that _wasn't you."_

"And when I was stabbed," Frodo said.

"That wasn't you either. The Nazgul weakened your defenses. The Ring's power over you got stronger when they were around."

"I just wish I had been stronger."

Gabrielle's heart was breaking. "Frodo, I know that you don't think you're a hero. But…if it means anything…you're _my_ hero."

Frodo blushed and gave her a small smile. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. Frodo closed his eyes, relishing her warm fingers on his face.

Sam looked over at them. "Mr. Frodo, are you okay?"

Gabrielle withdrew her hand quickly as Frodo sat up and nodded.

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your food," Sam said in concern.

"I'll be fine," Frodo answered and slowly started eating.

Gabrielle followed his example and picked up her spoon, continuing to eat.

"Mr. Frodo, you're not fine _now,"_ Sam protested.

Frodo kept eating without answering.

"Mr. Frodo. Please," Sam stood up. "If we need to leave the room, fine, but please tell me what is wrong."

"It's getting colder," Frodo admitted.

Sam asked, "Do you need to go lay down?"

"I-I'll be alright," answered Frodo.

Merry joined the conversation. "Frodo, we can't take you seriously whenever you say that."

Sam stood up and came over to Frodo. "Come on, Mr. Frodo."

Gabrielle was about to stand, but Rosie put a hand on hers. "Finish your food first." Gabrielle nodded.

Elanor looked at Gabrielle's bowl. "But that's hardly any."

Merry smirked. "Humans aren't as tough as Hobbits, Elanor. They can't eat nearly as much."

"Quite the opposite, my dear Merry," Gabrielle countered. "Humans don't need half as much food as Hobbits, and thus, are more likely to survive longer if deprived of all sources of food."

Merry argued, "But since we eat more we store more, so we can survive longer."

Gabrielle smiled. "Touché."

Frodo swayed in his chair in dizziness and shivered. Sam took his arm and pulled him up gently. "Come on, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo shivered and nearly fell, clutching Sam, who was desperately trying to pull him up. Gabrielle stood and intervened, wordlessly scooping Frodo up in her arms, holding him like a baby. Indeed, he looked like a child, head on her shoulder, curling up against her to share her body heat, with his eyes closed and arms clutched around her neck. Gabrielle followed Sam into Frodo's room, and she lay him down on his bed carefully. Gently, she tried to pry him from around her neck. Frodo managed to slowly let go, shivering and rubbing his shoulder.

Sam came over with more athelas and moved Frodo's hand from his shoulder as Gabrielle unbuttoned his shirt, allowing Sam to rub Frodo's shoulder with athelas. Gabrielle held Frodo's hand, making eye contact and smiling sadly. Frodo tried to smile back as Sam buttoned his shirt back up.

"Better?" Sam asked.

Frodo nodded, and Merry came in and sat on the bed next to him. Rosie followed Merry into the room and said, "Gabrielle, come and finish your food. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat enough."

Gabrielle nodded and looked down at Frodo. She squeezed his hand and left.

Merry gently held his hand in her place. Sam looked after Gabrielle before taking Frodo's other hand.

"She really cares for you, you know," Sam informed him.

"I know," Frodo acknowledged.

Merry couldn't help rolling his eyes.

Frodo closed his eyes, trying to control the shivering.

"Merry, help me get some more blankets," Sam asked him. "I'll get the fire going. I think he's worse than he was last night."

Merry nodded and grabbed some more blankets, throwing them over Frodo. "Hold on, Frodo," he whispered to him. "Not much longer."

Sam sighed before stoking the fire back up. He found a couple more blankets and laid them on top of Frodo.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Of course, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo smiled slightly.

"Would you like to be left alone now, or do you want one of us to stay?" Sam asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone, so you don't really have a choice," Merry said resolutely.

Frodo smiled. "Thanks, both of you."

Sam smiled at Merry and looked back at Frodo. "Think nothing of it."

Frodo closed his eyes again.

 _Back in the dining room…_

Gabrielle stirred her stew aimlessly.

Elanor climbed onto her lap. "You need to eat, Miss Gabrielle."

Putting down the spoon, Gabrielle hugged the tiny person who was so concerned for her well being. Elanor hugged her back, then picked up her spoon. She scooped some stew into it and held it up to Gabrielle's mouth.

Gabrielle smiled. "Thank you, darling." She took the spoon from her and ate the stew. "I'll finish it, I promise."

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked. "Your mood has been…fluctuating…a lot today."

Gabrielle blushed.

"She just needs to eat more," Elanor nodded solemnly.

"I'm okay," Gabrielle said. "It's just been…a very strange time. It's confusing sometimes to know if you should be happy or sad and then you're both and it messes with your system." She continued to eat.

Rosie nodded. "I understand."

"Why are you sad?" Elanor asked.

Gabrielle tried to think of a good way to explain this to a four-year-old. "It makes me sad to see your Uncle Frodo so sick."

"But he'll get better," Elanor said.

Gabrielle looked at Rosie for help. "Well, this kind of sick is different."

"Uncle Frodo was hurt, dear," Rosie told her daughter. "He was hurt badly."

Elanor was confused. "But he can get better."

"Not all hurts can heal, love," Gabrielle explained.

"But I got hurt bad once, and I got better," Elanor said.

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, but he was hurt with something…magic…and magic wounds can't get better. Not all the way."

"Oh."

Gabrielle remembered the impending Grey Havens departure and felt her throat clenching to prevent tears. "But maybe it can get a little bit better."

Elanor brightened. "And we can try to make it better."

Swallowing the last bit of her stew, Gabrielle agreed, "Yes, we can try."

Elanor smiled at her, and Gabrielle smiled back.

Frodo G. was attempting to eat his stew with his hands, and Rosie noticed and handed him his spoon. Frodo took the spoon and used it upside down, making Gabrielle grin. She lifted Elanor off of her lap and placed her on her now empty chair. She picked up her bowl and spoon and took them to the kitchen. Frodo G. giggled and put his face in his bowl.

"FRODO!" Rosie cried. "NO!" She picked him up and took him to the kitchen at arms' length.

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder. "Oh, my." She handed Rosie a wet, clean rag, which Rosie took and started wiping her son's face and hands with. She gave a resigned sigh.

Finding another rag, Gabrielle took Frodo G.'s left wrist and cleaned his hand. He giggled and tried to pull away. Gabrielle held him tighter. "Frodo, you silly Hobbit."

"I think he needs a bath," Rosie said.

Frodo G. shook his head. "No bath!"

 _"Yes_ bath," Rosie said.

"You go ahead." Gabrielle said generously, "I'll clean up."

Rosie was grateful. "Thanks, Miss Gabrielle." She carried her son off.

Gabrielle walked into the dining room and began stacking bowls and spoons. Elanor soon began to help.

"Thank you, Elanor."

She nodded.

Gabrielle stopped at Frodo B.'s bowl. "He didn't eat anything." She touched the bowl's side. "It's still warm. Hold on a second." She picked up the bowl with a spoon and went to Frodo's room. "Sam," she called. "He didn't eat anything."

"I'll try to get him to eat something," Sam said, taking the bowl she handed to him.

Sam sat down. "Mr. Frodo? You should eat."

Gabrielle touched Frodo's left hand and was greatly disturbed by how cold it was. She sighed sadly as Frodo sat up and slowly ate a few bites of stew.

"I'm going to go finish cleaning the kitchen," Gabrielle said softly, and patted Sam's shoulder on the way out.

"Thank you, Miss Gabrielle," Sam called after her.

"No problem," Gabrielle answered, and then left.

As Frodo continued to eat, Merry suddenly asked, "Frodo, do you think you will ever ask her to marry you?"

"I don't know right now, Mer," Frodo answered.

 _Silly Hobbit can't make up his mind,_ Sam couldn't help thinking.

"What's stopping you?" Merry wanted to know. "The height difference?"

"No."

Merry answered, "Well, good. I think." A pause. "Then?"

"It's complicated."

"That's what they _all_ say," Merry scoffed. "It's the age difference, isn't it?"

Sam interjected, "Huh?"

Merry filled him in. "She's about…twenty-six in Hobbit years."

 _"Really?"_ Sam asked in surprise.

Merry nodded.

"Huh," Sam said again.

"It's not that," Frodo assured them.

Merry considered. "Well, she'll catch up with you eventually. Humans have a shorter lifespan than Hobbits."

Sam grinned at Frodo with amusement. "What is it? Don't tell me you think she's not pretty enough."

Frodo facepalmed. "I can't explain."

"Stop slapping your forehead," Sam scolded.

"Wait, you really _do_ think she's not pretty enough?" Merry was rather alarmed.

"Merry—" Sam tried to interrupt as Frodo sighed.

"We're not going to have to have an intervention, are we?" Merry asked with a bit too much excitement in his voice.

Frodo begged, "Please don't, Merry."

"But—"

Sam finally interrupted successfully. "Mr. Frodo, if you don't genuinely return her affections, you're leading her on."

"I do!" Frodo protested with an urgency that surprised both his friends. "It's a long story."

Merry looked around the room theatrically before turning back to him. "We've got time."

Frodo shook his head and burrowed under the blankets.

"Mr. Frodo, stop hiding under the blankets. It's not working. I can hear you blushing," Sam said.

Frodo poked his head out. "How do you do that?"

Sam answered, "Going to Mordor with you might have something to do with it."

"Frodo, stop stalling," Merry said impatiently.

"Not now, Merry," Frodo said. "I can't talk about it right now."

Sam gave Merry a look. To Frodo he said, "You don't have to tell us, but you are going to have to discuss it with Miss Gabrielle eventually."

"I know."

"Does this have anything to do with why Pippin and I found her crying earlier?" Merry asked.

"It might."

Sam was concerned. "Oh dear. That doesn't sound good."

Frodo sighed again.

"Just be careful, Mr. Frodo," Sam advised.

Gabrielle came in, having just finished cleaning up. "Done." She smiled. "You look better already, Frodo."

Merry said, loud enough only for Frodo to hear, "He's just blushing."

Frodo curled up under the blankets again.

"Merry, what did you say to him?" Gabrielle asked. "Leave the poor hobbit alone." She smiled at the lump under the blankets affectionately. The lump shivered, and Gabrielle knelt down the bed, proceeding to reach underneath the blankets and find his hand.

Frodo squeezed her hand. Gabrielle smiled at his response and squeezed his hand back. Slowly, Frodo emerged and took a deep breath.

"Done hiding your blushing?" she asked softly.

Frodo nodded and leaned back, and Gabrielle held his hand to her cheek. He closed his eyes, and Merry looked outside. "It's starting to get dark. I should probably be off."

"Thanks, Mer," Frodo said.

"Next time I see you, I expect you to be well," Merry smiled at him, and hugged him quickly but tightly. "Good-bye everyone. Tell Rosie thank you for feeding me, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Good-bye."

Merry left, Frodo waving after him with his good hand.

When he was gone, Gabrielle got lost in thought, and stared at the fire a bit absentmindedly. Frodo found himself watching her, and was a little startled when she felt him doing so and turned to watch him back. He smiled at her shyly, and she returned it. Sam kindly pretended not to notice anything. Frodo shivered and clutched his blanket.

The other Frodo came running in, wet and shirtless. He threw himself on the bed, and Rosie came in chasing him. "Frodo Gamgee!" she scolded.

"Frodo!" Gabrielle said, extracting him from the bed and handing him to Rosie.

Rosie pulled him into his shirt, making him scowl. Gabrielle giggled, and Rosie started drying his hair with the towel she had had over her arm. He was very squirmy, so Sam got up to keep him still while his wife dried him.

"Thank you," Rosie said.

Frodo B. watched, amused, and Gabrielle sat down at the foot of the bed, clicking her tongue to herself in amusement.

Rosie finished with Frodo G. and set him down. He giggled and climbed under the blankets with his uncle, crawling onto his lap and curling into a ball. Frodo B. stroked his hair with his good arm. Rosie put her hands on her hips and sighed, so Sam hugged her.

"Feelin' better?" Frodo G. asked Frodo B.

"I will be."

He frowned, and picked up his left hand, kissing its palm. "Get better."

"I'll be all better tomorrow," Frodo B. smiled at his namesake.

Gabrielle sighed at this, and Frodo B. leaned back. The other Frodo wiggled off the bed and tried to climb up his parents, so Rosie picked him up.

"Cake?" Frodo G. asked.

"We have cake?" asked the other Frodo.

Gabrielle giggled.

"What?" asked Frodo B.

"It was a funny question," Gabrielle explained. "It sounded like a question Pippin would be more likely to ask."

Frodo B. said, "Well, Pippin wasn't here and I was curious."

Gabrielle grinned. "Hungry for the cake but not the stew…sounds familiar."

"I said curious, not hungry."

"I know. I was teasing."

Rosie said, "We don't have cake. He likes asking for it on occasion."

"I see," Frodo said. He shivered suddenly and grabbed his shoulder.

Gabrielle said, "Sam, would you pass me—" She didn't even have to finish, and he handed her the bowl of athelas.

"Thank you." Gabrielle stood and moved closer to Frodo, prying his hand off of his shoulder. He relaxed slightly, and Gabrielle was able to unbutton his shirt. "Could somebody please get me a wet towel?"

Sam handed her the one that was on the dresser.

"Thank you, Sam," Gabrielle said, and she cleaned Frodo's shoulder gently. Then she dipped her fingers in the athelas and rubbed it on his shoulder. Frodo smiled at her gratefully, and Gabrielle smiled back. She wiped her fingers on the towel and buttoned his shirt back up, pulling the blankets over him, and he yawned.

Rosie picked up her son. "Come on, let's go comb your hair."  
He scowled.

Gabrielle touched Frodo B.'s left hand to check how cold it was, and frowned.

He looked up at her. "I'll be fine."

Gabrielle looked down at him and nodded, unconvinced. He smiled at her, and she held his hand, smiling back sadly as he closed his eyes.

"What was it about the Nazgul's weapon that did this to him, exactly?" Gabrielle asked Sam, turning to him.

"I think Strider said that part of the blade broke off in the wound," Sam explained. "It was trying to find his heart and turn him into a…one of them. Mr. Elrond got the part that broke off in Rivendell, but it never fully healed."

Gabrielle said, "Thank goodness Aragorn was there. I wonder if it would have fully healed if the blade hadn't broken?"

Sam shuddered. "It was supposed to break. They made it so it would."

"Oh…" Gabrielle squeezed Frodo's hand tighter. "I had forgotten..."

Sam took his other hand.

"I wish I had been there," Gabrielle muttered. "Maybe I could have helped in some way."

Frodo shook his head, eyes still closed. "I was the one who put it on."

"Frodo, that wasn't your fault," Gabrielle said.

"I'm not sure."

Sam interjected, "Of course it wasn't your fault."

Gabrielle looked at Frodo with a bit of concern, and he opened his eyes too look at her.

"Never mind," Frodo insisted.

"Not never mind," Gabrielle argued. "You can't bottle up your unwarranted guilt like this. It's bad for you. Remember the breakdown we talked about yesterday?"

Frodo nodded.

Gabrielle pushed the hair off of his forehead. "Well, this is one of those things I was talking about that can lead to one."

"Right."

She gave him an incredulous look. "I'm serious."

"What?"

"You have to stop feeling guilty for things you did under the Ring's influence."

Frodo said, "I'll try."

Gabrielle hugged him, and he returned the hug with the arm that was well. She buried her face in his right shoulder, trying not to cry.

Sam suddenly remember, "I left my gardening tools outside. I was so busy trying to get you all inside without any of you falling in the lake that I forgot to put them away. I'm going to go do that before it gets too dark."

Gabrielle let go of Frodo, and obliviously tried to wipe her eyes. "Go ahead, Sam. He'll be alright. I'll be with him."

"Thanks, Sam," Frodo gave him a small smile.

Sam smiled back. "Of course, Mr. Frodo."

He left, and Frodo turned to Gabrielle, who was carefully sitting crosslegged at the foot of his bed and tucking the hem of her skirt underneath her.

"Gabrielle?" he said.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'm not leaving yet," Frodo began. "Or when the next ship sails. I've decided to wait."

Gabrielle stared at him in surprise. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. "Wait… _what?"_

Frodo said again, "I'm not leaving. I'm going to see how things go."

It still took a second for her to process this, but then Gabrielle understood.

He wasn't leaving.

 _He's not leaving._

As this sank in, her mouth dropped open slightly. He smiled at her, and finally a smile that reached her eyes spread across her face.

"Really?" she laughed, hardly daring to believe it. She threw her arms around him, accidentally pushing him to the bed.

Frodo grunted under her weight (which she tried to balance out on her knees), but grinned nevertheless. "Not now at least," he said in a slightly strained voice, trying to make her understand that he might still consider leaving sometime. "There will be more ships later, and if I find that I can't do it—"

She broke him off by kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he grinned under her lips before kissing her back. Temporarily letting him go, she looked down at him and said, "I think it's a good idea to wait. Making a decision like this in two months is rather hasty." She smiled. "Even if you stay for a little bit longer… _I'm just so happy."_ She kissed him again.

That was the moment Sam chose to come back. "Mr. Frodo, I—oh—"

Gabrielle was so startled she fell off the bed.

Frodo glanced over the side of the bed before turning to his friend. "Hello, Sam."

Flushed for several reasons, Gabrielle stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. She grinned at Sam sheepishly.

He blinked. "I don't want to know."

Frodo gave him a tired smile.

Having taken down a blanket with her, Gabrielle picked it up and laid it over Frodo. "Sorry," she apologized, still grinning.

"Feeling better, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

 _He better be after that,_ Gabrielle thought. "You look a lot better," she told Frodo.

"I am," he answered.

Gabrielle was unable to stop smiling, and Sam raised his eyebrows at her.

Catching him doing so, Gabrielle told him, "You said you didn't want to know."

"I probably don't," Sam answered.

Gabrielle smiled at Frodo, and he returned the gesture. "Excuse me," she said. "I need to go…pull myself together." She left rather quickly, and Sam looked after her, confused. "What in Middle-Earth…?"

"It's a long story, Sam," Frodo told him.

Sam replied, "That's what you keep saying."

Frodo sighed, and shivered. "I suppose it's time I told you what was going on. Arwen offered to let me take her place on a ship leaving Middle-Earth, and I was thinking about taking it."

Sam was in total shock. He had to sit down. "You—you're going to _leave?"_

"I said I was thinking about it," Frodo answered, feeling compassion for his friend and hugging him with his good arm. "I've decided I'm not. Not yet. Somebody must have told Gabrielle, because she found out. That's why she was crying."

Sam hugged him back and couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're not leaving, at least not yet. And so that's why she's been acting so strangely. Is that why—" he coughed— "she was kissing you so…so...extravagantly?"

He nodded without any signs of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I probably should've told you about that before, but I didn't want to worry you." He shivered.

"It would have been worse if you hadn't told me."

Gabrielle came back in, her hair a a bit damp. "Hadn't told whom what?"

"Sam about leaving," Frodo answered.

"It's about time you told him," Gabrielle answered bluntly.

Frodo said, "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam nodded. "It's alright. I understand."

Then Gabrielle couldn't help herself and she hugged Frodo again. Since he already had his good arm around Sam, he smiled at her in recognition of this sign of affection. She sighed contentedly.

Another bout of sickness hit Frodo and he shivered, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to fight it. His friends immediately went into action. Sam reached for the bowl of athelas and Gabrielle began unbuttoning his shirt. Frodo yawned, which made him shiver harder. Gabrielle studied his scar with concern, then dipped her fingers in the athelas and spread it over it. Frodo relaxed, and Gabrielle wiped her fingers on the towel as Sam buttoned his shirt back up for him.

Sitting crosslegged next to him, Gabrielle pushed a curl off of Frodo's forehead. He was half asleep, and as she continued to stroke his forehead, it wasn't long before he completely went to sleep and begun muttering something unintelligible about Tooks.

"I hope he doesn't have any nightmares," Gabrielle told Sam quietly.

"Me too," Sam answered.

Gabrielle sighed. "I don't know, Sam. Maybe he should leave."

"I don't know either."

"If he leaves, he'll get better," Gabrielle continued, running her fingers through Frodo's hair gently. "I hate to see him this way. Are we being selfish for wanting him to stay?"

Sam thought about it before saying, "I wish I knew. I don't want him to leave, but I don't want him to always be like this."

Gabrielle sighed. "He's a hero and he doesn't even realize it."

"He's never been able to see things like that. He sees so much good in other people, but when it comes to himself he can't see past his faults," Sam told her.

"And that's what makes him so special. That's why he was the perfect person to take the Ring…but it's also why he feels so guilty."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Poor, sweet Hobbit," Gabrielle muttered to the sleeping figure in front of her.

Sam tried not to look amused, but Gabrielle noticed. She gave him a wide-eyed puppy look. "Don't. I'm being serious," she protested.

"I know you are," Sam said.

Gabrielle looked down at Frodo. "I wonder why he's decided to stay for now. He said he wanted 'to see how things go.'"

"Hmm."

"'Hmm?' What do you mean, 'hmm?'"

Sam said, "It might have something to do with you."

Gabrielle was surprised "Wait… _me?_ He's staying because of _me?_ Why?"

"I should probably let him tell you when he's ready," Sam answered.

Gabrielle did not have much hope. "Well, I'll let you know what he says in twenty years. If that."

"I don't think it'll take that long."

Gabrielle smiled. "Maybe not." Then she added, "Quite."

Sam chuckled.

"Regardless," said Gabrielle, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I hope so too," Sam agreed.

Gabrielle told him what she had been worrying about all day. "I don't want to be the cause of something he'll regret later."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think you will be."

Gabrielle gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Sam."

He smiled back, and Frodo began to stir restlessly. Gabrielle looked down at him and whispered his name gently.

He settled down and muttered something she couldn't make out as she watched him with concern.

Sam took his hand as Frodo muttered, "Merry…"

Gabrielle continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Does he always talk in his sleep?"

"Quite a bit," Sam admitted.

Gabrielle sighed. "I know it's early, but I am utterly exhausted. I think I'm going to bed now." She bent over and kissed Frodo's forehead before standing, walking to the other side of the bed, and giving Sam a hug.

"You should sleep," Sam said, hugging back and patting her shoulder. "You didn't last night."

Gabrielle let him go. "Well, I did, just not for long." She smiled. "Good-night, Sam."

"Good-night, Miss Gabrielle."

After she left, Sam settled down in his chair, ready for a long night of making sure Frodo didn't fall out of the bed in his sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Second Confessions

Frodo moaned. He tried to sit up, but ended up falling out of the bed.

The noise woke Sam up abruptly. "Mr. Frodo?" He looked around in alrm, unable to see him.

Frodo sat up sheepishly. "Morning, Sam."

Sam was relieved and went over to the other side of the bed to help him stand up. "Morning, Mr. Frodo. Are you alright?"

Frodo yawned and nodded.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's warm now," Frodo smiled.

Sam smiled and embraced him, and Frodo was finally able to hug him back with both arms. Sam patted his back and let him go. Frodo grinned at him.

Then Rosie came in with Frodo's namesake on her hip. "Good morning!" she said cheerily. "Mr. Frodo, it's good to see you looking like yourself again."

"Morning, Rosie!" Frodo smiled.

Frodo G. reached out for him, and Rosie handed him to him. Frodo B. smiled and took him in his arms.

Gabrielle knocked on the open door, her hair disheveled. She smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Morning," Frodo answered her.

She stared at him. "You look amazing." Realizing what she hadn't meant to say out loud she blushed and said, "Er…ly. Healthy. Yes."

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "Good to know."

Rosie grinned, amused. The other Frodo reached for his father, and Sam took him. Gabrielle, trying to make everyone forget what she had just said, took another step into the room and held her arms out to Frodo B. He hugged her, and she bent over slightly to hug him properly. When she let him go, they smiled at each other.

"Alright, breakfast is almost ready," Rosie said.

"Good," Gabrielle said. "I'm finally hungry."

Frodo answered, "You should be," and Gabrielle grinned guiltily.

Elanor came into the room and tugged Gabrielle's skirt. She turned around and picked her up. "Hello, love. Come on…you can help me make my bed."

"Alright," Elanor said agreeably.

Gabrielle carried her to the guest room and set her down. "Let's see." She took a pillow and pretended to accidentally hit her with it.

"Hey!" Elanor cried, grabbing the pillow.

Gabrielle pretended not to notice, and threw a few blankets off of the bed and over the small child's head.

Elanor fell down and kicked at the blanket. "Hey!" she protested again. Her brother came running in and tackled her. Elanor tried to grab him, but Gabrielle extracted him from her first.

"Don't tackle your sister," Gabrielle scolded gently before pulling the blankets off of Elanor and helping her stand.

Elanor giggled and then tackled Gabrielle. "Get her!"

"AH!" Gabrielle fell to the rug melodramatically, laughing. Frodo G. giggled and began to tickle her. Elanor pinned her down by sitting on her chest.

"OW!" Squirming under Elanor, Gabrielle was laughing from being tickled. She struggled to sit up, and tossed a frantically giggling Elanor on top of a pile of blankets on the bed, who was soon followed by her brother. Elanor hugged him protectively, but he squirmed out of her grasp. He picked up a pillow and tried to heft it at Gabrielle, but she only caught it and swept his feet out from under him with it. She began to tickle him in revenge, and he squealed and kicked his legs. Elanor tackled Gabrielle's back, and she laughed and pulled her up to her shoulders. Elanor giggled and hugged her. Gabrielle smiled and pulled her down, sitting on the bed, and hugged both Gamgee children happily, kissing them on the cheek. Frodo G. quickly wiped the kiss off.

Gabrielle laughed in amusement. "Oh, _Frodo."_

"Yucky!" he declared.

Setting them both down on the ground, Gabrielle surveyed the room. "I think my room is more unmade than it was when we started." She giggled.

"Well, you're just going to go back to bed tonight," Elanor pointed out.

"That's true," Gabrielle agreed. "But if I don't do it, your mother will, and so I better do it." She began to tuck a sheet under the mattress.

Frodo G. tried to pull a blanket over. Gabrielle smiled and helped him. Elanor set a pillow at the head of the bed, and then they were done.

"Well, that was easy," Gabrielle observed.

Elanor nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Gabrielle, picking up Frodo. "Let's go wash up for breakfast."

"Yay!" Elanor exclaimed, and Gabrielle herded them into the kitchen, where Rosie was busy dishing food.

After washing Frodo G.'s hands and then her own, Gabrielle walked over to the table and took her usual place next to Frodo B. She smiled at him and said, "Hello."

Frodo tried to hide the fact that he was slightly suspicious of her and smiled back.

Gabrielle could see the suspicion in his eyes and was concerned. "What?"

"Nothing," Frodo grinned.

Then it dawned on her. "Ohhhh, I see. No surprise attacks yet, Mr. Baggins. You need to forget first." She smiled evilly and Frodo mocked a glare.

That made Gabrielle laugh, and she kissed his cheek quickly before anyone else noticed, causing Frodo to blush slightly. Gabrielle was pleased.

Frodo G. came pattering into the room and climbed his chair, his sister close behind. He bounced, grinning happily.

Gabrielle inconspicuously held Frodo's hand underneath the table, and he squeezed her hand gently.

She blushed and smiled at him, but Sam noticed.

"What are you two doing?"

"Doing?" Frodo asked innocently.

"You're both red up to your ears," Sam informed them.

Frodo said, still trying to appear innocent, "Am I?"

Gabrielle looked at him and giggled. "Maybe a little bit," she said, which made Frodo chuckle.

Out of the blue, Elanor asked, "Miss Gabrielle, why are your ears round?"

Gabrielle tried to hide her amusement. "Because that's how all humans' ears are."

"Why?"

"Because…well..I don't really know," Gabrielle said honestly. "They just are. I wish they were pointed."

Elanor said honestly, "They look nice, though."

"Aw, thank you. So do yours."

Elanor grinned, and Gabrielle winked at her. "Humans are very different from Hobbits."

Rosie started setting plates of food down in front of everyone, and Gabrielle pulled hers a little closer to herself with her free hand. Suddenly she realized she was the only one still wearing her night clothes and blushed, sinking down in her seat slightly.

Frodo smiled slightly. Gabrielle noticed, and gave him a look. He had known! Seeing her expression, he quickly wiped the smile off his face. Gabrielle sat up and straightened her nightgown purposefully, feigning annoyance. Frodo tried not to look amused, but his eyes were laughing and the corner of his mouth twitched upward. In revenge, Gabrielle dug a fingernail into his skin. Frodo pulled his hand away, and Gabrielle smirked.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Sam demanded of them.

Frodo smiled sheepishly. "No."

"No," Gabrielle echoed, trying not to look guilty.

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately at them.

Rosie also rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Frodo G. poked a hole in his bread, and Frodo B. noticed and frowned curiously at his namesake.

When he succeeded in turning the bread into a bracelet, Frodo G. began giggling hysterically.

Gabrielle grinned, and Frodo pretended to glare at him. Frodo G. threw the bread at him in revenge, and Frodo B. managed to catch it in time. "Hey!" He said with a grin.

Gabrielle couldn't restrain her laughter. "Bravo!" She clapped. "You caught it this time!"

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Which one?" Gabrielle asked.

"Both of them!"

"Is this a regular occurrence?

Frodo B. was trying not to laugh. "Sometimes."

"Oh dear," Gabrielle laughed. "It happened yesterday, too, so I wasn't sure."

Frodo G. crowed and beat his spoon on the table. Rosie pried the spoon out of his hand.

Gabrielle took a second helping, Elanor watching. She nodded approvingly.

"I told you I'd be better by the morning, Elanor."

"And you are."

Gabrielle side-glanced Frodo. "Yes."

"Yay!"

Gabrielle smiled at her, and Elanor smiled back.

"Frodo," Gabrielle said, suddenly remembering, "Are we going to intentionally swim today?"

Frodo nodded, and Gabrielle smiled happily with anticipation. She turned to Elanor and asked, "Want to come?"

"Can I?" Elanor asked her parents eagerly.

Rosie nodded, and Sam said, "Stay away from the bridge."

"I will," Elanor promised. "Yay!"

Gabrielle smiled, and finished eating. She stood and took Elanor and Frodo G.'s empty plates, and carried them all to the kitchen to start washing them.

Frodo finished, and came in with this plate. Gabrielle heard him coming and turned around, taking his plate from him.

"How did you hear me?" Frodo asked in surprise.

"You breathe so loudly I could have shot you in the dark," she smirked at him. Frodo snorted.

"Just kidding," Gabrielle said. "I could feel someone was there. I didn't know whom. Also, I heard your chair scrape back in the dining room."

 _"Legolas_ was barely able to hear us walk."

"I told you, except for the chair, I didn't actually hear you. I could just feel your presence. There's a difference. Can't _you_ feel when you're being watched?"

Frodo nodded, and Gabrielle smiled. "Exactly." She turned back around to wash his plate.

Frodo slipped back to the table, and when Gabrielle finished she came back and sat back down. Frodo G. was poking holes in another piece of bread.

"Frodo, eat it, stop playing with it," Rosie said. "No, not _you,_ my son."

Gabrielle grinned and started folding her napkin meticulously.

Frodo G. giggled, and Rosie took the bread away, tearing off a small piece and handing it to him. Gabrielle distractedly borrowed Frodo B.'s napkin and began to fold it as well. Frodo G. put the bread on his head, and Frodo B. raised an eyebrow. Looking up, Gabrielle tried not to laugh, and coughed into her elbow.

"Honestly," Rosie said, taking the bread off of his head. She got another piece and stuffed it into her sons mouth. Frodo G. chewed noisily. Gabrielle bit her lip to keep from smiling, and refolded her napkin.

"Frodo…" Sam sighed.

Gabrielle stood. "Excuse me, I'm going to go…get dressed…" She smiled sheepishly and turned around to leave. Frodo G. giggled and threw bread after her.

"That's it," Rosie said. She picked him up and carried him off.

Gabrielle came back in long enough to pick up the bread off the floor. She set it on Frodo G.'s plate and then left again. Frodo B. tried to hide his laughter.

Sam shook his head to himself.

"What?" Frodo B. asked.

"That child behaves just like Rosie did when she was his age."

Frodo snorted. "I remember."

Elanor was very interested. "Mommy put bread in her hair?"

"Bread, and everything else," Frodo said.

Sam chuckled.

"Including Sam's flowers," Frodo added.

Sam rested his forehead on his hand. "Don't remind me of that."

Elanor giggled.

Frodo smiled. "She was almost worse than Pippin…though Pip was better at disappearing."

"At least Rosie outgrew that over time," Sam defended his wife. "Pippin, on the other hand…"

"Hopefully he'll partially get over that," Frodo grinned.

Sam said, "The only cure for Pippin is marriage, and when that will happen remains to be seen."

Gabrielle came back in, dressed and hair brushed. "Pippin? Married? That would be a sight to behold."

"A lot of the lasses seem a bit wary of him," Frodo said. "I wonder why."

Sam said, "You've got me there."

Gabrielle sat down next to Frodo and grinned. "No clue. He's sweet and charming and a disaster waiting to happen."

"You know," Frodo said, "He actually met Aragorn before the Quest."

"Really?" Gabrielle said in surprise. "I didn't know that. What happened?"

Frodo said, "He was in Buckland and managed to fall in the Brandywine, before Merry taught him how to swim. Aragorn was patrolling and fished him out."

Gabrielle sighed admonishingly. "Oh, _Pippin."_

"That happened to be one of the times when there were ruffians about," Frodo said. "One of them tried to shoot Aragorn with a crossbow after he fished Pip out. Pip hit the crossbowman in the had with a rock."

"Good for him."

Frodo nodded. "He saved Aragorn's life."

Gabrielle shook her head in amazement. "Thank goodness for Peregrin Took."

"Indeed," Frodo agreed. "He then came back to the halls, was scolded repeatedly, and told Merry and I a whole story about how he had been rescued by a man and then had hit another with a rock. At the time, we didn't believe a word of it."

"Merry and me, not I," Gabrielle corrected without thinking. "I wouldn't have believe him either."

"When are we going swimming?" Elanor asked.

"As soon as we're all ready. Frankly, I'm not sure what to swim in."

Frodo looked at Gabrielle in confusion over the grammar, and then shook his head.

Gabrielle understood his confusion. "You wouldn't say 'Pippin told I a whole story,' you would say, 'Pippin told me a whole story.' Thus, it is 'Pippin told Merry and me a whole story.'"

Elanor tried to make sense of this, and Frodo still looked confused.

Gabrielle smiled. "Never mind. It's not terribly important."

"Anyways…" Frodo said.

"Oh. Yes," Gabrielle said. "I think I need to borrow someone's trousers." She blushed.

Frodo thought about this for a second and leaned his head on his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm serious, I'm not going swimming in a petticoat."

Sam intervened. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Gabrielle grinned innocently. "Why not?"

"It's just…well…" he began.

Gabrielle leaned forward, curious.

Frodo said, "It's the water."

Gabrielle was confused.

"It's just not natural," Sam tried to explain.

"Ah. I see."

"We barely persuaded him to let Elanor learn to swim," Frodo said.

"Don't worry, Sam, it's just as dangerous on the ground as it is in the water," Gabrielle said.

Sam looked concerned. "I'm not so sure."

Gabrielle paused. "I might have worded that a bit oddly." She giggled to herself. "Don't worry, Sam," she said again. "I promise I won't drown, I've been swimming my whole life, and I especially promise I won't let your daughter or your best friend drown either."

Sam gave her a sheepish smile.

Gabrielle stood and pulled Frodo's wrist. "Come on. I need help."

Frodo followed her example and stood as well. "With what?"

"I told you," Gabrielle pulled him out of the room. "I need to borrow a pair of your trousers."

"Right," Frodo smiled sheepishly. Gabrielle blushed as he left and came back with a pair of trousers. Gabrielle took them. "Thank you." She smirked, "I hope they fit."

"So do I," Frodo answered.

Still blushing, Gabrielle said, "Excuse me." She tried to leave, but accidentally hit her head on the doorway partition. "OW! I'm okay! Bye." She slipped into the guest room and closed the door in embarrassment. Frodo muttered something about height sat down next to her door.

"I HEARD THAT!" Gabrielle shouted.

"I KNOW!" Frodo answered.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes affectionately, and two minutes later poked her head out of the door and called, "FRODO!"

"What?" He asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize you were still here. I need suspenders too, please."

"Oh," Frodo went to his room and came back with suspenders that he handed to her.

"Thank you," Gabrielle closed the door.

*Five minutes later…*

Gabrielle came out in trousers , suspenders, her own white shirt, and a corset. "This is the strangest thing I have ever worn." She adjusted the suspenders over her bosom. Frodo tried to keep his face neutral, and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, at him.

She began to giggle. "Your trousers are too tight in some places and too loose in others."

Frodo giggled as well. "And I don't think I've ever seen a corset with them."

Gabrielle laughed. "I should hope not. I'll take that as a good sign. But since now you have, might as well get the full effect." She spread her arms out dramatically and turned around once, and both she and Frodo promptly burst into hysterical laughter. Gabrielle hiccuped, and between thtat and her laughter she asked, "Where's Elanor? If you're ready, we can go."

Elanor skipped in. "Right here! You look funny, Miss Gabrielle."

"Thank you." Gabrielle picked her up. "I'm too old to swim in a dress."

Sam came in looking very concerned.

Frodo smiled. "Don't worry, Sam. We'll be fine."

"I trust you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, his concern not fading from his face.

"Sam, I promise I will return them both alive," Gabrielle said. To Frodo she asked, "Ready?"

Frodo nodded, and Gabrielle gave Sam a last reassuring smile. "Let's go, then." She headed out the front door, ducking under slightly. Frodo gave Sam a hug before following. Gabrielle closed the door behind him and set Ellie down.

"Race you!" Elanor challenged.

"If you insist!" Gabrielle said. With a running start, she leapt over the fence, even though the gate was open. Elanor ran after her in delight, Frodo following more slowly.

Gabrielle allowed Elanor to outrun her. She fell behind enough to take Frodo's hand. "Come on!" She said with glee. "The sun is shining and we're in one of the most lovely places in all of Middle Earth. Run!"

"Fine," Frodo said, pulling out of her grasp and speeding ahead of her.

Gabrielle laughed. "Oh, _no_ you don't!" She dashed after him, and in his haste, Frodo tripped and sprawled into the lake, making Gabrielle laugh so hard that she had to sit down. Frodo sat up, wet and grinning.

Elanor ran into the lake after Frodo, and when Gabrielle was able to calm down, followed. Frodo absently waded backward into the lake, and Elanor swam towards him. Gabrielle smiled and then swam underwater. Frodo tried to watch her, but wasn't quick enough to stop her from grabbing his ankles and knocking him over. She surfaced for breath and started laughing.

Frodo came up and spluttered, "Hey!"

Gabrielle smiled and backed away slowly until the water was up to her chest. Elanor wrapped her legs around Frodo and scooted up to reach his shoulder, giggling. Frodo laughed and picked her up. Elanor squealed happily.

Gabrielle allowed herself to sink underwater, Frodo watching worriedly, and then she surfaced again, slicking her hair back. Elanor fell backwards into the water on purpose, making Frodo laugh as he caught her and she squirmed out of his grasp. Gabrielle swam over to her and scooped her up. "Do you know how to float on your back?"

Elanor nodded.

"Good," Gabrielle said, tossing her into the water with a grin. Elanor squealed and started swimming back to shore. Gabrielle swam underwater towards the middle of the lake, and when Elanor saw this, turned around and swam after her. Gabrielle dove to the bottom of the lake, picking up a rock before pushing herself back up. "I reached the bottom," she said breathlessly. She held up her rock.

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "Impressive."

Gabrielle swam over to him and handed him a rock, slightly confused. "Is it?"

"Until I do this," Frodo said. He dove underwater, making Gabrielle even more confused. "Elanor, what is he doing?"

"Don't know!"

Frodo surfaced on the other side of the lake.

"HOW DID YOU HOLD YOUR BREATH LONG ENOUGH FOR THAT?" Gabrielle demanded.

Frodo was panting. "Practice!" He called. "And it's a small lake."

Gabrielle looked around. "I guess. Let me try." She swam underwater, and made it about three quarters of the way. Surfacing, she coughed and said, "So close, yet so far."

Frodo still panting, said, "You'll get there."

Gabrielle grinned. "We'll come again?"

Frodo nodded.

Gabrielle threw water into the air. "I'd like that," she smiled.

Elanor came up behind her and held onto her neck.

"Getting tired?" Gabrielle asked. "Your feet certainly can't touch the ground here. I can barely reach myself." She walked over to Frodo, Elanor still clinging to her neck. Frodo was treading water, and Gabrielle kissed his cheek, making him smile.

Elanor giggled. "Why did you do that?" Gabrielle blushed, and Frodo suddenly lunged at Elanor playfully. She screeched, jumping off of Gabrielle, who jumped back, startled but laughing.

Elanor jumped on Frodo, who was laughing, in vengeance, but he grabbed her with a grin. Elanor tried to wiggle out of his grasp, slapping his back lightly and giggling hysterically. Frodo let go and fell dramatically back into the water. Gabrielle laughed, finding his hand and pulling him back up with a smile. Frodo played dead, head slumping over her arm.

Gabrielle giggled. "Oh, no."

"Wake him up!" Elanor said.

"If you insist." Gabrielle kissed Frodo smack on the lips, and Frodo snorted with laughter and started coughing. Gabrielle put him on his feet and patted his back.

Elanor, meanwhile, looked amazed. "Kisses work!"

"Only sometimes," Gabrielle said with a smirk.

Frodo tried not to laugh, but Gabrielle turned her smirk to him and he snorted.

"Anytime, Frodo," Gabrielle said.

Elanor giggled and grabbed her waist, tired.

"Let's go back where it's shallower," Frodo suggested.

Gabrielle agreed, "Alright." She picked up Elanor and headed back to the other side of the lake, Frodo following. They made it to a shallow area, and Gabrielle set Elanor down. "Better?" She nodded.

Frodo grinned and sank underwater.

Gabrielle knelt down to be more wet and warm under the water, rubbing the water out of her eyes. Frodo grabbed her knees.

"AHHG! YOU SNEAKY—" She toppled over into the water before she could finish.

Frodo sat up and shook his head to get the water out of his ears. Gabrielle knocked his feet out from under him with swipe of her leg, then surfaced and gasped for air.

Frodo came up spluttering, coughing, and laughing. Gabrielle coughed into her elbow, but then started laughing amidst her coughs. She managed to clear her throat, and moaned melodramatically. "This will never end, will it?"

"I don't think it will," Frodo said. He suddenly heard something and looked up. Even more suddenly, he tackled Gabrielle out of the way. "INCOMING!"

Gabrielle had no time to protest, and was knocked over backward into the water. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist.

Pippin dove into the water where Gabrielle had been standing just a moment before.

"Watch where you're going, you daft Took!" Frodo scolded

Gabrielle let go of Frodo, trying to get the water out of her lungs. "PEREGRIN TOOK!"

Pippin sat up. "Sorry! I wasn't aiming for her, Frodo!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, and splashed water in his face. Pippin splashed back.

"Uh, oh," Frodo muttered, as Gabrielle proceeded to tackle Pippin. Elanor backed away slowly towards the shore, and Gabrielle allowed Pippin to surface before he pushed her off. He gasped and coughed.

Gabrielle was satisfied. "Now we're even." She patted his back. Pippin grinned, and Gabrielle hugged him. He returned the hug. "I'm glad you two are feeling better."

"I was fine before," Gabrielle insisted. "But yes, Frodo is doing much better." She exchanged smiles with Frodo.

Gabrielle dipped her hands in the water and slicked her hair back. She looked around and said, "I propose a race."

"To where?" Frodo asked.

"To the other side of the lake and back."

"You're on," Frodo agreed. "Ready, Pip?"

Pippin taunted, "More ready than you'll ever be. Elanor, you say go, okay?"

"Yes!" Elanor agreed happily.

"Do you want to race with us?" Gabrielle asked.

Elanor shook her head.

"Okay," Gabrielle said. She lifted her up and set her at the edge of the bank. "You stand here. The first one to reach you wins."

Elanor nodded, and Gabrielle got in line between Frodo and Pippin. "Whenever you're ready, Elanor." She cracked her fingers melodramatically.

Pippin grinned cheekily.

"Ready!" Elanor shouted. "Set! Go!"

All three competitors dove into the water, Pippin speeding ahead. Gabrielle was determined not to let Pippin win, and swam under him. Pippin kicked harder, trying to regain his position. To his advantage, Gabrielle had to surface ahead of him for air and then dive back underwater, which gave him a chance to catch up a bit. Nevertheless, Gabrielle was the first to reach the other side of the lake. She took a deep breath, turned around, and started back. Pippin popped out of the water and took a deep breath, and followed her. In her haste, Gabrielle had been unable to take a sufficient breath, and when she had to come up for air a third time, Pippin was able to get ahead of her, and realizing his advantage he smiled and tried to swim faster. Gabrielle frowned.

Elanor reached her hand out for someone to touch. Right before Pippin was about to reach her, Frodo suddenly cut ahead of him and touched her hand. Gabrielle crashed into Pippin, knocking him over. She sat up, coughing, and touched Elanor's hand second. "Frodo—" she coughed— "you came out of—" another cough— "nowhere!"

"You just weren't watching me," Frodo said.

Pippin touched Elanor's hand and then pulled her into the water. She toppled over and on top of him. Pippin sat up with her, and she splashed water in his face for pulling her in. Pippin laughed and splashed back, and Elanor tackled him, laughing. Pippin snorted with laughter and dunked her, and Elanor accidentally kicked him in the stomach. Pippin doubled over in mock pain.

"I got you!" Elanor laughed.

Pippin laughed as well. "You did!"

"Let's go deeper!"

"Alright," Pippin said, starting to wade out. Elanor swam after him, and Pippin grinned. She caught up to him and held on to his neck. Pippin hugged her, and Elanor leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him laugh.

Gabrielle shook her head, amused. "Good job," she said to Frodo.

"Thanks," he said.

"Of course," Gabrielle said with a grin. "You're a better swimmer than I am."

Frodo explained, "I lived in Buckland for twenty-one years, after all."

"That's longer than I've lived."

"I keep forgetting about that," Frodo said.

Gabrielle said, "I do, too. Frankly, I try not to think about it. It's a bit…odd."

Frodo nodded.

"But don't worry," Gabrielle said. "Relative to our different races, I'll catch up with you eventually."

Frodo nodded again. "I know."

Gabrielle shook her head. "This is so strange to think about."

Frodo nodded once again, rather absently.

"Frodo, you're doing it again," Gabrielle said. "Come back to me. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Frodo started. "What am I thinking about?"

Gabrielle started shivering from sitting still in the water too long. "Yes. But I think I need to get out of the water for a while." Her teeth started chattering and she giggled, standing up. Frodo followed her out. Gabrielle sat down on the warm grass and smiled. Frodo smiled back at her.

Gabrielle took his hand. "Sit down, you're making me nervous." She pulled him down gently so he was sitting beside her. "Now, a penny for your thoughts, though they are worth a king's ransom."

Frodo looked around. "It's just so nice to be here."

Gabrielle looked at him and smiled adoringly. She scooted closer to him and took his hand. "I know."

Frodo smiled back, and he was so infuriatingly perfect in that moment that Gabrielle had to force herself to ask permission. "May I kiss you?"

He nodded. Gabrielle blushed, leaned forward, and kissed him. For the first time, he really kissed back, leaning into the kiss contentedly. Gabrielle entangled her fingers in his hair, making him blush.

To anyone in Hobbiton, seeing Frodo in the company of a human wasn't too surprising, but to see him, of all people, though quite red, looking very happy with her kisses, regardless of species, was something else entirely.

When they parted, Gabrielle smiled and kissed him again quickly. Frodo smiled back at her. Gabrielle curled up next to him, using his lap as a pillow. Frodo stretched his arms and leaned back.

Then Gabrielle remembered something that she had been meaning to ask him. "Frodo?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to stay for now?" she asked. "I would have asked you last night, but I was too excited."

Frodo was caught off guard by the question. "Well…because…I've really liked getting to know you and…"

He stopped.

Gabrielle turned on her back in order to look up at him, and said quietly, "And?"

"And…" Frodo was suddenly blushing furiously. "And I…"

Gabrielle smiled and tried to help him along. "Yes?"

Frodo buried his head in his hands. "Mmgh. Why can't I say what I mean?"

It was time for a bit of an intervention. Gabrielle sat up and positioned herself in front of him, and pulled his hands away from his face gently. "Hey," she said soothingly. "Calm down. Just listen to how you feel and turn the feeling into words. If you mess up, I promise I won't laugh." She smiled encouragingly.

Frodo took a deep breath and said all in a rush, "Gabrielle, I think I love you, and this has not happened to me before."

Suddenly Gabrielle found it hard to look him in the eye, which was strange, because she had never had this problem before. Nevertheless, she had to drop her gaze. "Frodo…you're staying for me?"

"Sort of," Frodo said, then stopped. "Yes," he admitted.

"Oh, _Frodo,"_ Gabrielle sighed. She forced herself to look him in the eye, blushing again. "I think I...I love you too. This hasn't happened to me before either."

Frodo was also blushing, but gave her a small smile.

Gabrielle couldn't restrain herself and embraced him roughly, burying her face in his neck. "I told you not to stay for me."

"But I want to," Frodo said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But…"

Frodo hugged her tightly.

"…what if you don't get better?"

"Then…" Frodo said quietly, "I'll have to leave."

Gabrielle clutched his shirt and held him to her tighter. "I will do everything in my power to make you well. I couldn't…I can't…I mean I don't…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know."

Gabrielle felt guilty. "That sounded terribly selfish of me. I'm sorry."

"It didn't sound selfish at all," Frodo said.

"Oh, but I am selfish," Gabrielle cried. "If I wasn't I'd make you leave."

Frodo answered, "I'm the selfish one. I'm determined to stay for a while, at least."

"You are the least selfish person in the world, Frodo Baggins," Gabrielle told him truthfully, letting go of him but holding both his hands in hers.

Frodo smiled, and Gabrielle kissed him again. He beamed, and pressing her forehead gently to his, she said, "I don't want this moment to end."

He smiled softly, and Gabrielle informed him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered.

Gabrielle squeezed his hands gently. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that," she said, which made him blush all the more red, and they exchanged smiles.

Looking over at Pippin and Elanor, who were still in the middle of the lake, Gabrielle smiled, and proceeded to reposition herself to lay her head down on Frodo's lap, holding his left hand to her cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. Gabrielle picked up his hand and studied where his ring finger used to be, gently running her fingers over what remained.

Frodo looked down at her and smiled. "Somehow I don't seem to have very good luck with that arm, and it doesn't help that I'm left-handed."

With a sigh, Gabrielle answered, "The universe had to make you left-handed. The opposite of right is wrong after all." She kissed the space where his finger should have been.

Frodo was a little confused with this analogy and shrugged. "I keep having mishaps with this hand. When I was younger I fell out of a tree and broke it."

"Never mind that superstition," Gabrielle said, answering to his previous confusion. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. As for your falling out of a tree, that doesn't surprise me very much." She laid his hand on top of hers.

"Poor Sam and Bilbo had to put up with me like that for weeks," Frodo smiled.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I"m not sure who I feel more sorry for. You, or Sam and Bilbo."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elanor and Pippin were still playing in the middle of the lake. Elanor slipped off of his shoulders and swam underwater, and Pippin dove after her. Elanor accidentally kicked him in the stomach a second time. Pippin quickly came up and started coughing.

Elanor surfaced. "Sorry!

"That's…alright," Pippin said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Elanor frowned.

Pippin nodded breathlessly.

Elanor held onto his arm. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Pippin smiled.

Elanor happened to look over to shore right in time to see Frodo and Gabrielle kissing. Elanor was confused and asked, "Uncle Pip, what are Uncle Frodo and Miss Gabrielle doing?"

Pippin looked over and saw them, acting quickly. "Nothing, Elanor." He dunked her, much to Elanor's surprise.

Once she surfaced, Pippin said to distract her, "I can swim farther than you."

"Why did you do that?" Elanor asked, busy rubbing water out of her eyes. "And that's not fair, you're bigger than me."

"Because," Pippin answered her first question.

Elanor gave him an indignant look.

"Never mind."

"Uncle Pip," Elanor said, "Uncle Frodo and Miss Gabrielle are going to get married, aren't they?"

Pippin said, "I don't know, Elanor."

She giggled, and Pippin grinned. Much to his relief, she changed the subject. "Can you reach the bottom?"

"Let's see…can I?" Pippin asked himself. He dove under, and a few seconds later, came back up with a rock.

Elanor was delighted. "Good! Can I try?"

Pippin grinned. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Elanor said. She held onto him for a second to rest, and then dove underwater. Pippin watched her carefully. She had to stop halfway and come back up for air. She clutched Pippin's arm, gasping. "I didn't take a good breath."

"It is pretty far down there," Pippin said.

Elanor was determined to reach the bottom. "I can do it," she said, still panting.

"Are you sure?" Pippin asked.

"Hold on," Elanor said, clinging to his neck. "I'm tired."

Pippin said, "You don't have to do it right now."

"You did it."

"But I'm a bit older than you, and I've had more practice."

Elanor had not considered this. "How much older?"

Pippin answered, "More than twenty years older."

"Whoa!" Elanor was impressed. "You were born a long time ago."

With a grin, Pippin answered, "Not that long ago."

"It sounds like a long time ago," Elanor said.

"I suppose it does," Pippin agreed.

Elanor grinned. I'm ready to try again."

"Alright, then."

Elanor took a deep breath, diving under again, accidentally kicking Pippin in the stomach for the third time on the way down.

Pippin groaned in surprise and watched the water where she had vanished. This time, Elanor was barely able to grab a small handful of sand before pushing herself back up. She surfaced and grabbed Pippin's arm to rest. She opened her hand to reveal the sand, too breathless to speak.

Pippin hugged her. "Great job, Elanor!"

Elanor nodded, hugging him back tightly. "I did it!" she said, still a bit breathlessly.

"You did!"

Elanor smiled, pleased with herself. "Wait till I tell Da!"

Pippin raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Elanor asked.

"I'm sure he'll be _thrilled."_

Elanor, of course, was too young to understand sarcasm. "Good."

"Let's head back now," Pippin said.

"Okay! Race you!" Elanor challenged. She dove into the water.

"Not fair!" Pippin followed her.

Elanor swam as fast as she could, and Pippin slowed down and stayed behind her. She made it to shore before him, and took a deep breath. "I win!"

Pippin nodded. "You do."

They walked over to Frodo and Gabrielle.

"I reached the bottom of the lake!" Elanor declared, making it to them first.

Gabrielle smiled up at her. "Good job, love! I'm impressed."

Elanor beamed and held out a fistful of sand that Gabrielle assumed she had collected from her venture to the lake's bottom. She sat up. "You're still carrying the sand?" she asked, amused. "If you hold on to it we can put that in jar or something."

Elanor nodded as Pippin walked over to them, panting slightly. "You two—" he gestured at Gabrielle and Frodo— "have some nerve." He gasped for breath.

"What?" Frodo asked, as Gabrielle gave him a concerned look.

Pippin covered Elanor's ears. "Snogging in public in front of a child."

Frodo facepalmed. "One day, Pip. One day."

"Pippin, we were not snogging. We were kissing," Gabrielle told him. "They're two very different things—"

"—In front of a _child,"_ Pippin argued.

Gabrielle reverted to full first names. "Peregrin, I'm sure she sees her parents do this all the—"

"—they're _married."_

With a snort, Gabrielle said, "Right. I'll remind you when I catch you doing the same."

Frodo muttered something unintelligible.

"We shall now demonstrate the difference between kissing and snogging," Gabrielle said. "Exhibit A—"

"NO!" Pippin cried, and Gabrielle laughed.

She turned to Frodo. "What did you say?"

"Fool of a Took."

Gabrielle grinned.

Elanor pushed a scowling Pippin's hands away from her ears. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Frodo told her.

Gabrielle stood. "We should probably head back to Bag End." She looked up at the sun. "It must be past noon." She offered a hand to Frodo to help him stand. He accepted her hand and got up, stretching. Elanor tugged his suspenders and stretched her arms up to him.

Frodo smiled and picked her up. "Tired?"

Elanor nodded. "Yes." She hugged him and rested her head on his right shoulder, still holding on to the sand.

Gabrielle smiled at them, letting Frodo lead the way back to Bag End.


End file.
